Message In a Bottle
by HaileysComet18
Summary: Clare has been unlucky when it comes to love. Will an unexpected lover change her perspective? Or will it just lead to more heartbreak?
1. Unexpected Hope

"You're crazy, bonkers, coo-coo bananas and insane if you think that Alli. Why would you ever say such a thing?" Clare questioned curiously. "Sorry, I mean, I think you should date him. He's very sweet." Alli continued. "Sweet? Ha. Compared to what? A Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Clare blurted out. "Clare; just give him a chance, please!" Alli sounded desperate this time. "Give KC a chance? Ahaha…no thank you…" Clare screamed in defense. "This will be the last sleepover I will ever have with you." Clare said in an angry tone, while giggling. "FINE, I will give up my hopes and dreams…so how about Wesley?" Alli pondered. Clare remained silent; just looking at Alli with an eyebrow raised; as her arms crossed over her chest.

**Alli:** Hey, Clary Fairy. (:

_Clare:_ You like ticking me off; don't you? -_-

**Alli:** Sorry Clare, no I don't.

_Clare:_ Hard to believe.

**Alli:** Gosh Clare, don't take everything so personally…

_Clare:_ Ugh, sorry! Finals are just killing me. I just want summer to come already.

**Alli:** Yea, I agree. How about we hang out?

_Clare:_ I'd love too, but I have to study.

**Alli:** …

_Clare:_ Alright alright, fine! Where do you want to go?

**Alli: **How about the beach? We could just walk and talk.

_Clare:_ Sounds like a plan, pick me up in 20? (=

**Alli:** For sure, see you then. Bye! (:

"So, what's up? Clare questioned why sauntering with Alli on top of the gritty grains of sand. "Nothing really, just having troubles with guys. But coming from me, what's new? Right?" She sighed hopelessly. "Should I like Johnny or Drew?" Alli asked in curiosity. "Well Drew is cute, but let's face it; he's a jerk and a half." Clare proclaimed truthfully. "Very true..." Alli continued. "So, Johnny?" Alli questioned. "Yes, please! He is a sweetie, plus; he's more mature then Drew will ever be." Clare harshly stated the facts.

"Ugh, yeah. You're absolutely right. Thanks Clare; I can always count on you." Alli smiled in uncertainty. "Alli, you're heart knows what is best for you; just follow it." Clare quoted herself. "Ha-ha. Thank you Gandhi, I will be sure to follow that advice." Alli said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you need a guy, and I mean now!" Alli proclaimed bluntly. "Alli, why are you so concerned about my dull love life?" Clare questioned. "Because ever since you dated Fitz; you haven't been the same." Alli honestly pointed out. "Well, I loved Fitz, but he hurt me; you know? Sometimes I wish I was a white crayon, that way no one would ever use me…" Clare trailed off, as her Shirley Temple curls blew in the wind. "Awe Clare, Fitz isn't here anymore! He lives in New York now, so don't bother with him. He will never hurt you again, I promise." Alli preached reassuringly to Clare.

"Alli, you're amazing." Clare smiled. "You're very welcome. What are biffies's for anyway?" Alli proclaimed, using her mind boggling slang words.

While walking on the line where the water met the cinnamon sand; Clare and Allis' feet got drenched with frigid and misty salt water. "Ouch." Alli screamed, as she stubbed her toe on an old glass coke bottle. "Dang people who litter." Alli said, kicking it to the side as hard as she could. "That is my biggest pet peeve." Alli said, acting like a drama queen…again. "Alli, how do you step on a bottle that's right in front of you?" Clare asked curiously. "Anyway, I'm very sorry. But don't kick it; leaving it for someone else to step on." Clare observed. "Don't judge; it blended in with the sand." Alli lied.

"The bottle is a greenish color Alli, and the sand is tan…" Clare pointed out the obvious. "Well I'm sorry Saint Clare." Alli lied, while a grin slowly grew onto her face.

Clare meandered over to the bottle, before bending down to pick it up. "Hey Clare!" Alli screamed. "Before you throw it away; you should check to see if it has a message inside. From like 300 years ago." Alli joked around with Clare, poking her side. "Ha-ha, very funny." Clare sarcastically said, while squirming away from Allis' poke. "As you can see there is nothi….." Clare stopped in mid sentence; cocking her head to the side. She looked down at the cork sealed bottle; while shaking it cautiously. "Alz…" Clare said with her wide sapphire eyes sparkling. "There's something in the bottle…"


	2. Uncertain Feelings

"What? Bull Spit! No way! Open it!" Alli screeched in excitement. Clare didn't know whether she was being sarcastic or not. "I can't, the cork is push in way too far." Clare said, while trying to open it again. "Ya, it's useless Alli. We need something other then our fingers. Maybe like a wine opener?" Clare stated the obvious. "Here, let…me…try my new manicured…nails…" Alli gasped out, while attempting to open it. "Al, give up. It's no use; we just have to go too my house and get a wine opener." Clare sighed in disappointment.

oooo

"Okay, okay Clare. Now open it please. I really want to see what's in it." Alli happily commanded. "Alli, hold your horses." Clare said in a frustrated tone. "I don't have horses, thank you very much. I have a cat though. His name is Oliver..." Alli trailed off in all seriousness. Clare looked at Alli, while rubbing her temples in disbelief. "No comment…" Clare giggled, while looking at Allis' serious face. "Anyway Alli, don't worry...I… almost hav…I GOT IT ALLI." Clare squealed in happiness.

Alli tried grabbing the bottle from Clare multiple times; Clare just swatted her hands. "Stop Alli, may I remind you; you're the one that kicked it away. You obviously didn't want it, so it's mine now." Clare giggled hard, making a reasonable point. "Hmph, Clare! Fine then, I don't want an old disease infested bottle anyway." Alli said, while Clare was dumping out all the sand that was trapped in the bottle. "Wow, there is a lot of sand in this bottle. That's strange…" Clare pondered.

After getting the sand out, Clare finally reached the note. She pulled it out, while struggling. She looked at the rolled up note; seeing it was somewhat ruined. "It looks like some water seeped through the cork; the blue lines of the notebook paper are a little smeared. I sure hope that the note is still readable." Clare complained. "Who cares?" Alli smirked. "I mean, it's probably a note from Christopher Columbus or Lewis and Clark." Alli tried making Clare feel bad, but failed. "Alli, back then, they didn't have Coke, yet alone notebook paper like this…" Clare was being a smart alec. "Clare, you're being mean to me!" Alli stated.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I really am!" Clare paused. "If it makes you feel any better, you can read the note!" Clare said, feeling a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Really? Thanks Clary Fairy." Alli squeaked, while holding out her hands.

Clare handed the note over, while looking at Alli; with her evil death eyes. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" Clare asked. "Do you think I like it?" Clare asked again. "Aha, I know you don't like it…that's why I call you it." Alli laughed while handling the note in her hands. "So, enough jibber jabber, let's open it." Alli said while unrolling the paper; smiling.

She looked at the note, and immediately frowned in disappointment. "Alli, what is it?" Clare said, trying to look over her shoulders. "It's just a stupid drawing…from a stupid little six year old or something." Alli complained. She handed the note to Clare; "Here you go, take the stupid drawing. I mean; you really wanted it...right?" Alli snickered at Clare.

Clare abruptly took the note from Allis' tiny hands. Clare looked at her disappointed friend; then too the drawing. "Awe, it's a mermaid. How Cute!" Clare smiled; before flipping to the back. "Alli Alli Alli, there is a note on the back." Clare sounded excited. "It's kinda hard to read though..." Clare squinted at the sloppy handwriting. Clare read it off to Alli as best as she could.

**Hi. My name is Eli Goldsworthy, I'm 5 years old**. Clare stopped reading, while trying to make out more of the scribbly writing.** I have no friends; and I'm very lonely. My parents are divorced, and I'm an only child. **Clare and Alli both sighed in sadness. "Poor little bugger." Alli said in sympathy. Clare continued on. **All I want is a friend, if you want to be my friend; call 208-669-0905. I think that's my number…**

"Hm, that's weird…I have never heard of that area code. I wonder how far away he is..." Clare questioned to herself."Awe Clare! We need to call him." Alli sighed. "But we don't know how old this letter is; and what if it's a pedophile?" Clare was becoming crazy. "Clare, that's ridiculous; you're ridiculous. We're going to call that number…" Alli demanded. "Alli, it's my bottle, and I will do whatever I want with it. And I choose to think about it…" Clare proclaimed proudly.

"Okay Clare! But when you decide to call it, tell me." Alli said while getting her black fur coat. "I'm going home. Take care beautiful. I love you." Alli hugged Clare; Clare hugged back. "Ditto." Clare replied. With that; Alli was in her car driving home.

Clare was alone now, looking at the note she placed on the counter. "Should I? Gahh, I will think about it…" Clare talked to herself.

She guiltily grabbed the note from the counter, and looked down at it. "I feel bad for you little boy… but should I really call you…?" She trailed off in uncertainty.


	3. Phone Call

"Well, I would feel bad if anything happened to this boy…so I'm going to call him." Clare said, while biting her bottom lip anxiously. "I mean, I could always hang up if he was a 68 year old…..right?" Clare concluded, standing in her kitchen; alone.

OoOoOo

"So Alli. I was thinking…I'm going to call this 'Eli' boy. I mean, I feel bad and I want him to be okay." Clare stammered out. "Oh boy!" Alli screeched out loud. Everyone in the hallway looked at her weirdly. She noticed the weird glances, she lowered her voice immediately. "Great Clare! I knew you'd come to your senses sometime." Alli said, while hugging Clare; then releasing. "So I'll get you after school, and we'll call from your house. Is that okay?" Alli pondered.

"Yea, of course." Clare said, feeling a smile creep into her lips. "I'll see you then. Now; wish me luck on my last final. I desperately need all the luck I can get." Clare sighed, switching her glance too this gorgeous senior boy that passed by. "Luck." Alli stammered out, while seeing where Clare's eyes wondered too. "I know you will ace it." Alli was being honest. "Thanks Alz. Bye" Clare said, while abruptly turning into the English classroom.

OoOoOo

"Freedom." Alli sighed, while stretching her hands over her head. "Thank goodness it's finally summer." Alli yawned happily. "So, how do you think you did on your finals?" Clare asked Alli curiously. "Eh, who cares? I'm going to be an actress anyway…" Alli said, while moving her charcoal black bangs out of her face.

"Aha, I see! Whatever you say…" Clare trailed off while giggling slightly. "So can we go now?" Alli questioned impatiently. "I really wanna call Eli." Alli said, while her dark brown eyes sparkled in the school's lighted hallway. "For the love of Pete; you're way to anxious…aren't you?" Clare sighed. "Yes, yes I am." Alli exclaimed proudly. "So…" Alli trailed off in midsentence "Who the heck is Pete…and why do you love him?" She replied, keeping a straight face. Clare just hit the palm of her hand on the pore less forehead in desperation.

OoOoOo

All Alli could hear was the slight beeping tone of Clare's phone; as her fingers punched in the phone number. She could also hear Clare's slight breathing; in and out. All a sudden, Alli heard it. **One ring…Two rings….Three rings…Four rings.** Something answered_"Hi, you have reached the Goldsworthy's. We aren't here right now. But feel free to leave a message after th…"_ the answering machine went dead. Someone picked up the phone. Alli could hear Clare slightly gasp in anxiousness.

"Hello?" a husky voice asked questionably. _Oh bug spit. _Clare thought to herself. She didn't know what to say. She looked over at Alli, who was motioning her hands like; hurry up, say something already.

"Hellooo?" The mysterious voice asked again, in a confused voice. "Um…h…hey." Clare stuttered, before continuing. "This is the Goldsworthy's?" Clare felt stupid, because she just heard the answering machine, obviously stating that this was indeed the house of the Goldsworthy's. "Yes, this would be them…" The alluring voice said. "May I help you?" He voice becoming a little bit inpatient. "Sorry to waste your time, but is there someone here by the name of Eli?" Clare stammered out, feeling her grip on the phone loosen slowly. She switched the phone into her other hand; while rubbing the sweaty hand on her Vanilla Star jeans. She switched the phone back into the original hand.

"Yes, that would be me." He sounded assuring. Clare could feel him smiling on the other side of the line. "Who is this? If I may ask." He wondered in all curiosity. Clare's eyes widened; she looked at Alli. **What?** Alli mouthed out.

"Hi Eli, my name is Clare, Clare Edwards. Um, I was on the beach with my friend the other day, and we found an old coke bottle with a note..." Clare got interrupted by Eli. "Oh my god! Really? I wrote that not when I was six years old or so." He sounded intrigued.

"I'm surprised you still remember writing that." Clare giggled at his response. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" He chuckled, feeling the tenseness between them disappear instantly. "I even remember what I drew on it, It was a…..Fish!" He said confidently.

"Mermaid." Clare blurted out. "A cute mermaid to be exact. Though it was hard to tell when you first glanced at it." She tried to hold back a giggle and a smile at the same time. "Ah, yes; a mermaid. I was a great drawer back then, don't judge." He boasted while doing a slight chuckle. "Back then?" Clare contemplated. "I'm bot trying to be rude, but how old are you anyway?" Clare asked, feeling her petite body tense up.

The line stayed quiet for a while. "36." His voice sounded serious. "Oh, Um okay! That's cool…well I should go now…It was nice talking to you Eli." Clare trailed off in nervousness. All a sudden a laugh broke out from the other side of the line. "Wha..wha…what's so funny?" Clare said; startled. "I'm only kidding! Sorry to scare you..."

He couldn't stop laughing. "I'm only 17." He stated the truth this time. "Aha, thanks for tricking me!" Clare said, not knowing what to say next.

"So, Clare; may I ask what your age is?" Eli asked in curiosity. "I'm only 16, almost 17 in around one month." Clare happily stated. "Oh cool." Eli said. "Yepp..." Clare was in an awkward position. "So, Clare…I don't mean to be straight forward…but you should go get some coffee with me sometime..." Eli stated. "I mean, you called me. You were obviously really worried about the note I wrote." A smile crept onto Eli's face. Clare blushed 11 shades of pink. "Yes, I would love too." She said; while remembering he didn't have her number. "Oh, my cell number is; 304-556-7753." Clare sang to Eli.

"Cool, thanks Clare! I will talk to you later… thanks!" Eli said, hanging up. "Wait Eli, where do you live…" Clare trailed off, noticing that he already hung up.

Clare pressed the red button on the phone; hanging it up. She looked over at Alli who looked bored. "So?" Alli asked, leaning her chin on her palm. "Well, he's going to take me out too get coffee. But I don't know where he's from, and I don't know his cell phone number. I mean, if he has one." Clare sighed in disappointment.

"I don't even know where we would go get coffee." Clare seemed slightly worried "Well, I'm happy that you finally have a date with a 17 year old. He's really 17, right?" A smile found Alli's face, while she questioned her.

"That's the problem; I really hope he's 17, and not 36 like he said at the beginning." Clare seemed worried. "Clare, I'm sure everything is fine!" Alli said reassuringly. "So, how hot did he sound over the phone?" Of course Alli would ask something like that.

"Well, his voice is very….who am I kidding. He sounds like a total babe and a half." Clare smiled while blushing. "Oh la-la, Clare is in love with someone she doesn't even know…" Alli joked around, gently punching Clare's forearm. "I don't like him Alli; I don't even know him…."

**Clare's POV:**

_What did I just do? Did I just make a date with a 17 year old? What if that isn't his real age? What If I go through what Darcy did with that online guy? I don't want him to be a creeper. Maybe I will take Alli….If my parents ever found out…they would cut my arms off with a spoon. Maybe he will never call me; maybe I am off the hook. I hope…Wait! W__hat if he's gorgeous? What if I do like him…?_


	4. One Missed Call

Around a month passed. And Eli never called back. No, not a thing. Did Clare ever think about this mysterious man? I'd be lying if I said no. Though Clare didn't know him, she thought about him like crazy. Over the span of about a month, she couldn't help but think to herself; _what if this was a joke? What did I do? Did I scare him?_ She would always say that to herself; that or complain to Alli.

**OoOoO**

Clare uneasily looked at the phone for the millionth time today. "No missed calls." She sighed in disappointment, under her breath. She quickly rubbed her palm over the phone to clean of the screen, before putting it back in the pocket of her Quick Silver denim jeans. After it was secured in her pocket; she looked down, only to find a long brown stick. She picked up the stick, and started drawing hearts slowly in the sand. Alli could swear she saw tears about to form in Clare's eyes.

"Clare, you don't even know this boy." Alli stated, harshly cutting Clare's heart in half with a spoon. "At first, it was awfully cute. But now it's kinda annoying. No offence…" Alli tried be gentle while sawing her heart in half. "Um, some offence taken." Clare snapped in defense; scrunching her eyebrows together in a downward position.

"Know what?" Clare stood up, looking down at Alli; who was sitting down on an old log. "You should be happy for me. I mean…I finally like someone. And you think I'm insane." Clare angrily said, turning around so her back faced Alli. She threw her stick as far as she could.

"Well, I am happy for you Clare-bear. But you don't even know this dude." Alli rolled her eyes, while smiling to herself. "Well, that's where you are wrong." Clare beamed; twisting back around to face Alli. Alli cocked her head to the side, out of confusion. "We have met each other before." Clare smiled, gradually twisting her Shirley Temple curls with her middle finger. "What? Where? When?" Alli screeched; wanting her to spill the beans.

"Once upon a dream." Clare hummed; while smirking in happiness. Alli frowned in disappointment, before laughing. "Clare, you need to stop watching Sleeping Beauty." Alli was still laughing; she stood up urgently, embracing Clare in a sisterly hug.

Alli released her grip, only to see the pouting face of Ms. St. Clare. "Clare, take your mind off of this Eli dude." Alli concluded. "We should go back to my house, and paint each others nails. Just like the good old days of Elementary School." A smile found Alli's face. Alli knew it was childish, but she really wanted to do it. "Shyea, of course let's go." Clare exclaimed happily.

**With that, they headed towards Alli's bright red 2010 Mustang, and they were off in a flash.**

**OoOo**

Alli and Clare made their way up the stairs, before Alli abruptly stopped dead in her tracks. She swirled around to make contact with Clare's eyes. "Before you go in, I muse warn you; my brothers home." Alli said to Clare. Alli knew that Sav had a thing for Clare, Clare didn't like him though. "Aha. Don't worry, Sav is amazing. I think I can handle it." Clare obviously lied. "Okay, if you're sure." Alli stated cautiously, unlocking the door. "Click." The door unlocked, and Alli pushed it all the way open.

"Sav, we're home." Alli blurted out; standing by the stairs. There was no response. "Alli yelled again. "SAAVV? You HERE?" Still no response from the annoying brother. "Well I guess you're off the hook." Alli said, shrugging her shoulders, while standing in the hallway. "Okie Pokie, let's go." Alli ordered, as she ran up the stairs, with Clare tagging along right behind her.

"Sooo?" Clare awkwardly said, while sitting on the bed, while Alli painted her toe nails red; the color of fresh blood. "So how are things between you and Jonny?" Clare asked sympathetically. "Pretty good…" Alli trailed off, her voice cracked. "What am I kidding, he won't even talk too me." Alli sobbed. "You're going to be okay Alli. He'll talk to you! You didn't do anything wrong. It's not like you cheated on him. Just give him time to cool down. You'll have him back before you know it." Clare said reassuringly. "Yea, I hope you're right." Alli smiled; not being to reassuring.

"Ahhhh." Clare screamed out of randomness. "Okay, I feel a lot better now." Clare lied a little. "What was that about?" Alli jumped. "Eli…" Clare said, before her and Alli were rudely interrupted by a peeping tom, or may I say a peeping Sav.

"Wow, you guys are very over dramatic." An all too familiar voice said, opening the closet door slowly; laughing. "SAV! WHAT THE FREAK?" Alli yelled, throwing a pillow right at his face; but Sav was too swift for her; and caught the pillow before it collided into his gorgeous face.

"GET OUT!" Alli seemed pissed off. "Yea, Yea I will. And I will also tell mom and dad about Johnny." Sav couldn't stop laughing. He immediately stopped laughing as he noticed Clare was right by Alli on the bed. He made creepy eye contact with Clare. "HEY Clare." Sav said with wide eyes, which were kinda creepy. "Um, hey?" Clare didn't know what to say. "How are you-u-u?" He stuttered out of nervousness.

He sauntered over to Clare's side. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She looked at Alli, the look that screamed desperately; PLEASE HELP ME. Alli realized what she should do, and she quickly told Sav off. "Hey Sav, get a drum and beat it." Alli enjoyed that little pun type thing. "Make me." Sav said, aiming angry eyes at Alli, before switching back to Clare's gaze; giving her googly eyes. "Stop drooling over Clare. I mean it jerk; leave now!"

She got up from the bed, and hit Sav in the upper arm harshly. "Ouch." Sav screamed. "Fine, fine; but only because you're long nails just dug into my skin." He stopping talking; thinking of what else to say. "I mean, who knows how disease infested your nails are." He walked out of the room leisurely, rubbing his sore arm.

Alli shut and locked the door behind Sav. "Sorry about that Clare." Alli shook her head in disappointment. "I can't choose my family members..." She giggled at the slight mention of Sav. Clare laughed a little bit. "That's okay Alli. I mean I like Sav, but he's a little awkward!" She smiled from ear to ear; still thinking about Eli.

**OoOoO**

Clare was finally done painting Alli's toenails and fingernails with Deborah Lippmans "Happy Birthday" nail polish. "Hey Alli, I should get going. I have a big day tomorrow. I'm finally getting my glasses off, and switching to contacts. Wish me luck." Clare said nervously. She then pulled her phone out from her pocket, to call her mom. She wanted to be picked up. Clare pressed the power button; turning on her phone. She waited a couple minutes for her phone to fully turn on.

"**One Missed Call."** Flashed across the screen. It didn't say from whom, but Clare knew it was probably her mom. There was a voice message, so she called her voicemail, and pressed 7 to hear her new message. **"Hey Clare, this is Eli."** Clare stopped dead in her tracks at the mellifluous voice on the other side of the line._ "I'm so sorry I haven't called you for a while. Just family reasons. Anyway, I was curious if you wanted to get some coffee tomorrow? When you get this message, you should call me back."_ Eli asked in an alluring voice.

The message ended, and Clare found that her jaw had hit the floor. She was speechless. Alli just looked at her like she was in a straight jacket. "What's wrong?" Alli had no idea it was Eli who had left the message. "Um, nothing…" Clare tried hiding it, not wanting to annoy Alli with all of this 'Eli' talk. "No Clare; really! What's up?" Alli was forcing her secret out from her esophagus. "Eli…" Clare shook her head; while looking at Alli in disbelief. "He left me a message."


	5. Second Glances

"He called you?" Alli suddenly seemed very interested in Eli. "You should call him back!" Alli was pushing Clare. "Yea, yea. I will." She looked at her phone; while smiling unsurely. "But I need to go home now." Clare jumped to conclusions; almost trying to avoid the whole 'Eli' subject. "But I'll call him when I get home, okay?" Alli could tell she was really tense. Did Clare actually like him, or was she just telling herself that he was the one? "Okay Clare, but remember…be safe." Alli warned uneasily. "You don't have to call him if you don't want too." Alli tried helping Clare. "It's okay, I'll call him." She smiled anxiously at Alli's response.

**OoOo**

Clare fell onto her bed; while her magenta silk bed sheet formed to her curvy body; she sighed. "Maybe Alli was right. Maybe I shouldn't call him. I mean, I barely know him. Why does she have to be right?" She was talking to herself again. She snuggled with her Pooh Bear blanket that she got when she was 4 years old. She nuzzled her face into it; while one single tear escaped her eyes in a rush. She wiped it off with her childhood blanket. "Clare you're okay." She was trying to assure herself. But somehow she knew it wasn't alright. She checked her pocket, but couldn't find her phone.

A short flash of panic raced up her spine, through her whole body; before she realized that she left her phone on the bed next to her. She picked up her phone off of the silk blanket; pushing a button to turn it on. On the top of the bright screen, it still had a picture of a tape recorder, standing for a voice mail. She still didn't have the heart too delete it. She was hesitant on whether to call him back; but she took a leap of faith, and did anyway.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever; before Eli picked up. "Oh Clare, it's you. Thanks for calling back." Eli said in his mellifluous voice. Clare knew that he was smiling while he had said that. "Um, hey Eli." She was in an awkward position. "So, you wanted to hang out?" She questioned, hoping he would say no, but of course he didn't. "Yes! I would really love to." He sounded excited. "How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow?" She questioned back. "I can't tomorrow. I have to get contacts." She sounded sorry. "Oh, okay. That's fine. So what day would work for you?" He asked again.**_ "NEVER EVER."_** Clare thought to herself; before answering his question. "Um, how about the day after tomorrow?" She said, regretting every word that fell from her lips. "Cool; that sounds amazing." He seemed cheerful. "So what time? Where? And do you need a ride?" He asked nicely. "How about noon, at The Dot, and no thanks; I have a ride!" She really didn't, but she didn't want to be abducted if he just so happened to be 299 years old.

**OoOo**

"Eli, I'm here. If you get this message, please call me back." Clare hung up the phone disappointed. She didn't know why she was so disappointed; I mean she was hesitant on meeting him in the first place. Meanwhile, the wind whipped around her Shirley Temple curls. _"Where are you Eli? You were supposed to be here 16 minutes ago." _Clare mumbled under her breath. She held her hair back, as the brisk wind tossed it around in a flurry. She didn't just want to wait out in the wind, so she made her way inside, only to sit at a booth; waiting patiently.

Clare looked down at her phone; sighing. "Maybe he stood me up. I mean, 30 minutes have passed since the time he was supposed to be here. I don't blame him. I'm an ugly girl that could never be loved…" She was wallowing in self pity.

Another 10 minutes passed, and Clare finally gave up. He wasn't going to come, so why waste her precious time? She walked to the door, dragging her feet across the wood, making quite an annoying noise.

She opened the door; only to realize that she hadn't actually opened the door. A handsome man had instead. Clare looked up at the man who was propping open the door, "Thanks." She smiled into his emerald green eyes. "You are very welcome." He voice boomed, as he held the door open for Clare.

A light bulb had gone off in Clare's head; _"That sounds like Eli…"_ She looked back at the man, who was waiting inside the Dot, waiting for something; someone. _"Is it really him?"_ She shook her head. _"I must be dreaming. I mean, that hot guy over there is…Eli?" _She thought, pinching herself, hoping it would wake her up. But no, she wasn't in a dream; this was real life.

"Um, hey?" Clare walked back into The Dot, approaching this gorgeous human being. "Hey!" He said back, not realizing who she was. "Are you Eli?" She asked, knowing that he definitely was. She would recognize that husky voice anywhere. "Yes! That would be me." He smiled, not yet realizing that this blue eyed beauty was his soul mate. "Hi Eli, I'm Clare…" She trailed off; knowing that he would be disappointed by her appearance. "Clare?" He asked, while smirking for the first time. His eyes scanned her body; her entire body. "Clare!" She grabbed her; and hugged her. Almost as if they had been friends forever. She hugged back; while her nose filled with the scent of his irresistible body wash.

**OoOo**

_He had tousled black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. He had a much sculpted jaw; and a face that would make any other girl jealous. And his body; oh his body! It was muscular, but not muscular enough to be mistaken for rocks inside of him. His hands; they looked like guitar player hands; muscular, tanned, and long fingered. You could tell that he was probably well experienced._

_His smile was just as gorgeous; making any girl weak at the knees. And last, was his clothing. He wore black skinny jeans that fit him perfectly. Not like those guys who wear them; making it look like they were glued, with Elmer's Glue, to their body. No, Eli's skinny jeans were just the right fit. Not too tight, not too loose; just irresistibly mouth watering. His shirt was a dark purple v-neck, which hugged his toned stomach flawlessly. As you may be thinking; purple is a girl color! But if you saw the way it looked on his body, you would change that thought immediately._

Now Eli might seem like a cocky guy the way I just explained him; but actually, he was sweet, sensitive, and knows how to respect a woman.

**Well at least for all we know...**


	6. Crescent Moon

**OoOo**

"Hi, Clare." Eli said, short, simple and too the point. They were sitting at a corner booth. He smiled at her; his smile resembled a crescent moon. Clare couldn't tell if he was smiling about how ugly she was, or he really thought she was extremely beautiful. But of course Clare didn't think positively about it. "How are you?" Eli nicely asked; sipping his steamy cappuccino slowly. He had also bought one for Clare as well.

"I'm really amazing actually." She blurted out; probably sounding like an idiot. Being all tongue tied and what not. She then continued. "I got contacts yesterday. They are kinda pesky right now; but I'll soon get use to them!" She added, sipping at her cappuccino as well.

"Well, I think your eyes are more than beautiful." He was obviously flirting; being bad at it. Clare giggled in excitement. Never had she gotten a compliment from a guy. Besides her dad; telling her that she was really okay looking. "Really?" She asked; blushing 11 different shades of red and pink. "Yes, really! I think they shimmer like polar ice caps." He was trying to be smooth again; but maybe this time he didn't fail?

Clare was tongue tied all over again. A blush suddenly attacked her face like a marker. _Should I complement him now?_ Clare asked herself; but resisted the temptation. If she were to compliment him; she would say how scrumptious he looked. And yes, Clare would actually say something as absurd as that. "You are too sweet…" She turned her head to the side, looking out the window. She feared looking into his eyes. "So how are you, tell me about yourself?" She mumbled; turning back to look at him.

"I'm very great, thanks!" He said, still gathering his thoughts. "I'm actually starting college when summer ends." He bragged. "I'm supposed to be a senior next year, but I'm too intelligent." He boasted. Clare couldn't help but laugh; thinking it was a joke. "No way!" She had an open grin. "You don't think I'm that smart eh?" He laughed. "Well, I think you are very smart." She was tempted to sock him in the arm. "Well, I'm going to be a junior next year, so beat that!" She couldn't stop giggling.

"That's a good thing?" He stuck his tongue out at her, smiling sheepishly. "I will have you know…" Clare stopped in mid sentence. "Yea, you're right. It's pretty terrible!" She finally took his side. "So…" Clare tried keeping their conversation alive. "How far away do you live from here?" She wondered aloud. "Well, I still live in this town, but I live 10 or so miles out in the country." He told her. "Ah, I see." She said, trying to be intrigued. "You're terrible at being sarcastic." He stated, smiling mischievously, as he stirred his cappuccino with the little red straw he had received.

"Thanks Eli. You have definitely raised my confidence level." She laughed, looking down at the coffee she was holding. "Clare, I'm not trying to be like Dr. Phil or something. But you shouldn't care what other people think of you. Be yourself, because no one can tell you, you're doing it wrong!" He stated with such passion. Clare finally urged herself to look into his majestic eyes. The words that had fallen from Eli's lips; had hit her in the stomach.

"Eli, you are so right." She sighed in desperateness. "You make it sound easy…" She trailed off, hinting that it wasn't that easy. Eli found her hand that was resting in her lap, and gripped it gently.

**Clare POV: **

_Oh god, what is he doing? _Clare looked down; in shock, at Eli's warm and inviting hand wrapped up in hers. _I mean, I don't dislike his hand on mine…but goodness. His hand is so smooth, so comforting yet so manly. Do I like him? Clare, that's insane, I mean you don't even know him yet. But why does he have to be so amazing? He had book smartness, the looks, and the wisdom. It's hard to believe that he is only 17. I love him…_

**_OoOo_**

"Well, I better get going now." Clare's day was coming to an end. She had an amazing chat with Eli, and she knew that they would remain great friends. "Yea, of course." Eli said; sounding a little disappointed. "We shall hang out really soon." She said; as her gazed switched back too her hand, which was still embraced into his grip. "I would really like that." He smiled, unhooking his hand, as he embraced Clare into a 'Goodbye' hug. She pulled away after a couple of seconds. She walked towards the door, before glancing one last time at Eli; she then left…

**OoOo**

Clare was lying on her bed, stomach facing the ceiling. She was talking to Alli on the phone about Eli and all of his greatness. "Yes, he held my hand." Clare whined in an unbelieved tone. "What do you mean he held your hand?" Alli asked, cocking her head to the side on the other side of the line. "And are you guys, you know, official yet? "I mean…" She trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts. "I mean, he comforted me with his loving embrace." She stopped for a second. "And sadly; no! I don't think you could technically say we are going out!" Disappointment found her voice.

"It was actually really comforting." She was daydreaming again. "Clare, I'm so happy for you! You met a really great guy today!" She almost seemed a hair jealous. "Thank you Alli, I could have never done it without you." Clare was being sincere. "Awe, you are very welcome." She giggled slightly. "Well, I should go now." She sounded disappointed. "I will hang with you later." Clare said again. "Okie Pokie, Clary fairy." Alli said before hanging up.

Clare heard her line disconnect, and she quickly did the same. She flailed herself onto her cool and clean, ocean scented, bed sheets. Today had been a good day, and she hoped it remained good.

**Clare finally made time to see Eli on Thursday afternoon. It was a bright and sunny day; so they decided to stroll around on the beach. I mean why not? that was technically the first place that started their relationship.**

"Would you rather, burn to death or freeze to death?" Eli asked, playing a little game of would you rather. "What?" She blurted out laughing. "That is a terrible question." She finally got the chance to sock him in the arm. "But if you would like to know, I would rather freeze!" She boasted, as she sounded proud about it. "Oh, icic." He smiled, looking down at Clare's lips. Luckily, Clare didn't notice that. "Why would you want to freeze to death anyway?" he looked into her stunning eyes again. "If you would like to know...I would love to die the way Rose and Jack did in 'Titanic'." She was serious. "You know that Rose actually survived. " He was flirting with her again. "Thanks Eli, goodness."

**BuZzZz...**

"What was that?" Clare asked in uneasiness. Eli took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the new screen that said, 1 New Text Message. "Oh, it's no one." He sounded hesitant. "It's just my sister; Julia." He sounded uneasy. Was he actually telling the truth?


	7. Barefaced Liar

**Thanks for Everyone who is reading my stories! I can't thank you guys enough! (: You should check out my new story; It Takes Two to Tango, and tell me how okay, bad or great it is! ;D Well anyway, thanks guys so much, and I hope you like this new chapter! (:**

"I should really get going Clare…" Eli hesitantly trailed off, while his eyes scanned the text message he had just received. "Why do you have to g…" Clare hadn't gotten to finish her sentence, before being cut off rudely. "I'm sorry; it's just; she needs me right now." Eli didn't even hug Clare goodbye. "Can I get a ride home at least?" Clare pleaded, while she could feel Eli ripping her heart out by the seam. "Um, no...I can't…" He said. Clare saw her heart beating lethargically in his muscularly gentle hands. Shortly after, he ran off into his car, hopping into it, and driving off in frenzy. At this point, Clare's heart had just been thrown upon the sand, by the man she was in love with.

Clare sat on the scalding and grainy sand, wistfully, feeling quite upset. She didn't care about burning her relieving flesh. She was already ruined. Her heart, beating and strong, was slowly dying from excruciating pain. She didn't even have a ride home, which made it that much worse. Clare texted Alli, shaking as she did. She felt like she was about to breakdown into tears; was Clare over reacting?

_**Clare:**__ Alli, he left me…=/_

_**Alli:**__ Wait, Clare, what do you mean?  
__**Clare:**__ He took me to the beach, we got here and he got a text from his sister just now. He left me; I'm stuck here alone. :,(_

_**Alli:**__ Clare, don't be upset, please! Wait…Eli said he didn't have any siblings! _

_**Clare:**__ Exactly my point…_

_**Alli:**__ Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up right now!_

_**Clare:**__ I'm at the beach were we found the bottle… =/_

**OoOo**

"What a jerk, how could he just leave you there all alone? And he doesn't even have any siblings. Who's he trying to fool?" Alli blew a fuse, as she paced back and forth in front of Clare who was now sitting on her purple and comforting bed. "Yea." Clare dully stated. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had gotten stung by a bee multiple times. "Awe Clare…" Alli stopped in front of Clare, immediately sitting down, and embracing Clare in a sisterly hug of comfort. "Why me? Why does everything bad happen to me?" Clare sniffled, as she tried not to cry. "First Fitz, now Eli. Why am I cursed?" She asked again, feeling as if she was overreacting about it all.

"Clare, I'm here for you; you know that don't you?" Alli proclaimed with sympathy. "Thanks Alli, I could never ask for a better best friend…" She tried smiling, but that only caused her tear ducts to produce more salty tears, making them come to the surface. "Clare…" Alli trailed off, not knowing what to say, but she tried helping her. "You know, you don't know he's cheating on you. He might actually have a sister." Alli tried to talk positively to her, but it didn't help. "If he does, why didn't he ever tell me about her? He's cheating on me. Trust me I know this; Fitz cheated on me as well." Clare felt like hitting something, someone. "Wait! Why am I even crying?" Clare asked herself, in a bitter tone. "I mean, it's not like we were actually going out. I just really thought he liked me. I thought that we were gonna go out." Clare could barley talk from her nose being all stuffed up.

"Clare, don't give up on him." Alli was still sitting on Clare's bed, rubbing her back, in slow circular motions. "I bet you have nothing to worry about. Just wait for him to call you! I know he will soon." Alli smiled. "Are you going to be okay?" Alli asked, knowing she obviously wouldn't. "Um yea!" She said dully. "Thanks Alli, I will be fine. You can just go now!" She offered kindly, bringing the sleeve of her jacket up to her eyes, wiping them dry. She secretly hoped that Alli would stay a little bit longer. "Okay Clare, you really need some alone time. I will check on you later." She sang, as she hugged Clare one last time. She walked out of Clare's bedroom, down the stairs, out the door, down the other stairs, and got into her black Mustang, only to drive off.

OoOoO

_1 new text message,_ popped onto the screen. Clare felt the vibrations tickle her entire body. First starting with her feet, going up her spine, ending in he head. She smiled, though she was still an emotional wreck; it had been 2 hours since Alli had left. She was already feeling a little bit better. "She's texted me already?" Clare smiled gaily, opening the message, expecting it to say, _"Hey Clary Fairy."_ At least Clare was actually hoping for that right now! She opened the message…

"_Hey, I'm so sorry about today. Please talk to me!"_ Flashed across the screen, Clare's stomach dropped like an atomic bomb. The last time she felt this way was when she went down a rollercoaster last summer with Alli. But even that was better then this feeling right now. At least the last time her stomached dropped, it felt good, and exciting.

Clare, still looking down at the screen, was hesitant on responding. All a sudden, the screen went blurry. Clare noticed it, and automatically wiped the hot tear off the screen. The tear had fallen from her sapphire blue eyes. _"Eli, I can't do this…"_ She typed on the screen, re-reading it over and over again. She looked at the 'Send' button, but she quickly erased what she had just typed, and threw her phone across the room. It bashed into the wall, probably causing a dent or two. The phone sank to the floor, and for a moment, Clare hoped it was broken; but sadly she knew it wasn't.

She stopped trying to hurt her phone, she knew she secretly liked when Eli texted her. She wanted him to feel bad for everything. For cheating on her, leaving her to fend for herself, for wasting her precious tears on him… "How dare he." Clare hissed; acid dripping from her mouth. "I treated him right; I actually tried winning his heart! And what did I get in return? A broken heard that had been ripped it into itty bitty pieces?" Clare was still talking to herself. Surprisingly it was making her feel somewhat better, but should she actually reply to him? Clare sat in silence for several minutes.

_**BuZzZz**_, Clare's phone vibrated loudly on the wood flooring of her bedroom again, sending vibrations from the floor to her bed post. The vibrations traveled up the bed post, to the blankets she was snuggling with. She really shouldn't have gotten up to get the phone, but she did anyway. She picked up the phone in total daze, only to notice that the phone screen was cracked harshly; but you could still see the screen pretty well. "Really?" She felt tears come to her eyes again. "She opened the new text message that filled her inbox. _"Clare, I know you have every reason to be mad at me. And I get that you need some time, but please, just let me explain something important to you."_ Eli sounded a little desperate.

But Clare wouldn't take this bull shit; she had already had a bad relationship. She wasn't in the mood for another bad one. Clare re-read the text message over and over again, contemplating on whether she should actually respond or not. But of course she didn't. This time, she didn't throw her phone against the wall. Instead, she hid it in the bottom of her drawer full of socks, underwear, and bras'. Afterward, she left it alone for the night, allowing it to buzz and ring as much as it wanted. Clare was fed up. She wasn't going to take this crap anymore. Not from Eli, not from anyone.


	8. Paranoid

Night came, and Clare couldn't sleep at all. She felt like the princess and the pea; but instead of the pea, it was a phone. And instead of it being under the mattress, it was in her drawer. All night, all she heard was the annoying buzzing noise. But not once did she creep out of her warm comforting bed to rummage through the old oak drawer. She did wonder who kept calling or texting; but of course she could guess it was Eli. After around 12am, all the buzzing seized. She soon fell fast asleep to the much wanted silence that filled her house.

Morning came at 9am, when Clare first opened her eyes. She felt surprisingly refreshed. But of course, her first thought was; _how many times had he texted me?_ Clare hopped out from her bed, to be hit in the face with the Antarctic chill that had invaded her house during the night. She finally made her way to her old cherry tree made drawer, inherited from her great grandmother who lived in the states. Clare leisurely opened the drawer, rummaging through her pile of woman accessories'.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Clare screamed in excitement when she spotted her phone in the cup of her black bra, with red embroidered hearts on it. She snatched it up, poking at the button, turning it on. The bright light nearly blinded her temporarily. She glazed her eyes over the screen, seeing notifications,_ 7 New Text messages_ and _3 missed calls._

Clare scrolled through all of the messages, surprisingly, they were all from Eli. Clare dreaded that, but at the same time, she was happy that he cared so much, that he didn't give up. Clare read each message a billion times each. She kept a smile on her face through out it all, besides the last two text messages.

_**Eli Goldsworthy:**__ Clare…Plz = (_

_**Eli Goldsworthy:**__ Clare, I really care about you…_

_**Eli Goldsworthy:**__ Plz, let me explain something to you!_

_**Eli Goldsworthy:**__ Plz? =(_

_**Eli Goldsworthy:**__ Okay Clare, Just let me say 2 things to you…_

_**Eli Goldsworthy:**__ First, my sister has breast cancer, it's very serious. We didn't catch it soon enough…= (_

_**Eli Goldsworthy:**__ Second; I love you… 3 _

_**OoOo**_

"He loves you?" Alli was flailing her arms around everywhere. "That's not the worst thing..." Clare rolled her eyes at Alli who was freaking out, as usual. She turned serious again. "His sister has breast cancer!" She felt bummed out by that. "What?" Alli screeched. "But he doesn't even have a sister!" Alli crossed her arms in frustration.

"Maybe I should talk to him anyway…" Clare hesitantly said. "What?" Alli looked at Clare in shock. "No, you can't!" Alli was still freaking out, Clare thought it was funny. "Don't laugh; this isn't anything to laugh about." She justified,, as she saw that Clare couldn't keep a straight face. "Of course it isn't funny…" Clare's laugh turned into a mirror smile. "That's better!" Alli proclaimed, being quite dramatic; again.

"But really Clare, you mustn't call him. He's just going to hurt you again." Alli pleaded with all of her might. "But you said that you wanted me to talk to him, you said that he would call back. And look, he did…3 times!" Clare whined in frustration. "Well ya, I did say that. But I didn't actually think he was going to call you back." Alli held her tongue, as those mean words fled from her mouth. "Oh…" Clare didn't know what else to say.

"Clare, I didn't mean it that way. You know I didn't." Alli tried hugging Clare, but she jerked away. "Fine, be that way." Alli said in a frustrated tone. "What way?" Clare was being sarcastic. "Ha-ha, very funny. You know what I'm talking about." Alli was being sarcastic. Clare added, "Aha, yes, you are right. I do know." Clare slugged Alli in the arm playfully. Clare wasn't the one to hold a grudge.

**OoOo**

_Clare Edwards: Hay…_

_Eli Goldsworthy: Clare! Hi! How are you?_

_Clare Edwards: That's not really important._

_Eli Goldsworthy: Why?_

_Clare Edwards: Because your sister has cancer…_

_Eli Goldsworthy: Oh…yeah…_

_Eli Goldsworthy: So do you want to hang out?_

_Clare Edwards: Sure! What time and where?_

_Eli Goldsworthy: My house at 2pm._

_Eli Goldsworthy: My parent's and sister will be there._

_Clare Edwards: Okay, I will walk there later! (:_

_Eli Goldsworthy: Cool. =)_

_**Clare POV:**_

Time had come for Eli to pick me up, but he wasn't here yet. Once again, I was wondering if he had ditched me like last time. But I didn't give up my hopes, because I believe Eli's an amazing boy. Deep down; I mean, way way deep down. But I dunno, maybe he will show up soon?

Another 10 minutes passed since he was supposed to be here. I was almost going to loose hope, before the door bell rang unexpectedly. I smiled as I heard my house chime with the signal that he was here. I was almost done putting on my last hoop earring, and I could feel my heart beating like a drum. "Done!" I yelled to myself proudly, as I walked lady like down the stairs, making my way to the door. I opened the door, instantly, my nose filled with the sent of his delicious cologne! I think that when a guy smells good, it makes him that much more attractive. "Hey." I smiled at the man who looked at me lovingly. Maybe it was just me, but I could see through his smile. I knew that something was eating him, I just needed to find out what it was, and I mean the truth.

"Ready to go?" He smiled fakily, his hand gripped onto mine lovingly. "Yea." I smiled back, quite disappointed that he didn't say how nice I looked. That dropped my confidence level 99.9999999%. I mean, I was already nervous enough that I had to meet his family already.

**OoOo**

"How are you doing Clare?" Eli asked, not letting her answer, before he interrupted himself. "I'm so sorry for ditching you. It's just…" He trailed off; Clare knew that he wouldn't finish that sentence. "I'm doing very fine thanks! And don't worry about it, I mean, your sisters health is more important." Clare didn't know what to believe anymore, she was on the verge of cracking. "Yea…" Was all that Eli said. Clare was disappointed that he didn't say something like… **"Clare, are you kidding me? You're way more important then my dying sister. I mean, I said I love you. So that makes it official."** But Clare can only dream huh?

That car ride was awkward and uncomfortable for Clare. She had no idea if Eli had felt the same way. "We're here!" He indicated with no feeling what so ever. "Cool." Was all Clare muttered. She face palmed herself for that stupid response.

**OoOo**

Eli led Clare through the front door. The houses atmosphere was inviting and loving. The smell of warm vanilla bean filled Clare's nose. "Mmm." Clare smiled, at the aroma that filled the house. "It smells delicious in here!" Clare proclaimed, smiling in happiness. "Ahaha, Thanks!" Eli laughed. "It's the women in the house that make it smell this way." Eli snickered, as he and Clare were still standing in the hallway.

"Mom, Dad? Julia?" Eli bellowed through the house. "Julia." I said under my breath; grinning. Clare was still suspicious about them dating. Maybe Eli was still lying to Clare, but she couldn't know that for sure. "Yea Eli?" CeCe responded. "We're in the living room." CeCe continued. Clare and Eli walked into the cozy little living room. A wood fireplace was located in the corner of the room, making the room warm. "Hey guys!" CeCe responded, looking at her son, and the beautiful lady standing next to her. "You must be Clare." CeCe smiled, getting up from the floor. Her, Bullfrog and Julia were playing Chutes and Ladders. "Nice to meet you Clare." She smiled, shaking hands with her.

Bullfrog was an echo in the background. "Eli never shuts up about you." He snickered. Clare face flushed crimson at that sweet comment. "Dad…" Eli demanded, tittering nervous.

Julia was the last to get up, making her way over to Eli's side. "Hi, I'm Julia." The black haired beauty said in a hypnotizing voice. She and Clare shook hands happily. "Nice to meet you Julia." Clare smiled; her suspiciousness was fading slowly. "Eli, Clare; do you want to play Chutes and Ladders with us?" Julia asked kindly; looking at Eli, smiling seductively.

That smile made Clare's stomach drop again. "Um, no thanks." Eli said urgently. "I'm doing something else with Clare." Eli stuttered. Clare sighed in relief under her breath. "Okay, Chute yourself." Julia giggled at her little pun, Eli giggled as well. But the way Julia looked at Eli was suspicious. She had her eyes on Eli like a fish would have its eye on a bug that it wanted to eat. Clare tried calming herself; but it didn't work.

**Clare POV:**

_Maybe I'm just paranoid? I mean, they're siblings…they can't be going out. Right? That's just crazy! But the way they acted towards each other, it was unexplainable. It was seductive and full of flirtatious moves. Is it just me? Or should I put on a straight jacket already?_


	9. Entangled Love

Okay, yes yes! I know this is short, but it's necessary to make this short, to make my other chapter very long! xD Enjoy! Again, sorry to leave you guys hanging! Peace. Love. Eclare. (:

**

* * *

Eli POV:**

_I saw the way Clare was eyeing Julia, uneasily and nervously. I think Clare thinks she has something to worry about; but she doesn't! Why would she think that way? I mean, I love Clare. I don't love Julia anymore! There isn't anything I'm hiding from Clare, it's just…I hope Clare doesn't find out what happened between me and Julia. But I should really tell her before things get too serious between us. I hope Julia keeps her lips sewed together. Bad things will happen if the truth's reveled at the wrong time…_

**Clare POV:**

_Every smile pulls me in tighter, closer, it makes me emphysematous. If only he knew how I feel about his and Julia's body language towards each other. I just don't want to be called crazy; I don't want him to resent me if I make an accusation that isn't right. Maybe I'll just talk to him, but when would be the right time? I might just wait until we get more serious; a little closer…_

**OoOo**

"This would be my personal humble abode." Eli stated proudly, his hand rested on his upper chest. He opened the door that led into his typical teenage room. "Nice!" Clare bubbly stated; she looked around at the navy blue painted walls; smiling. He had a wooden oak floor, which could hardly be seen with the clothes recumbent on the floor. He had a cute little bunk bed, with black blankets and red pillows. It looked like something he had had since he was 7 years old. You could see that he had a single shag rug on the floor; it was cherry red. Clare liked cherries. ;)

"Nice?" Eli snickered to himself. "Don't you mean, simply awestrucking?" He came up from behind Clare, and rubbed her tense shoulders. Clare instantly relaxed to his touch; she loved the way that his fingers massaged her shoulder blades that were in excruciating pain. Her whole body tingled with an ecstasy like feeling. _Am I getting turned on?_ Clare thought to herself in shock; her eyes widened. _What? No!_ She brushed off that silly accusation, still having second thoughts. Clare was a saint; she couldn't be feeling this way. "Is that even a word?" She giggled. "I mean awestrucking? It doesn't even make sense!" She giggled even more at his terrible grammar.

"Anyway; I like you're floor." Clare chuckled, trying to shake off the feeling she was experiencing. She could only see an inch of the wooden floor. The rest was covered with his black fashion sense. "Hey now cuppy." He used her little nickname again. "I hate that nickname you know…" She rolled her eyes. "Remind me why you call me that?" She giggled, knowing why. "Because you have eyes like polar ice caps, so I will call you my little cuppy!" He smiled, playing with her cinnamon curls. She then turned her body to face him. "I would usually hate that. But sense you made up that nickname, I love it." She smiled flirtatiously. Clare was so tempted to kiss him, but she resisted the annoying urge to. Eli looked into her eyes, as she blushed, looking down sheepishly.

Eli noticed she was acting shy, and put his swaggalicious moves onto her. "Are you okay?" He asked, curiously. He knew they both had the same idea, yet they were both to nervous too pursue their goal. Clare nodded, smiling happily.

Before Clare could say anything; he gently cupped her face, and crushed his lips into Clare's. Her eyes widened, as she threw her arms over his shoulders and pulled him closer, feeling a warm fire ignite. Clare closed her eyes, so she could feel him better. "Clare?" He asked her between kisses that were now going up and down Clare's neck. "Yes?" Clare said, feeling a tingling sense wherever he caressed her.

She knotted her fingers in his hair, and melted against his body. Clare would have fallen, had he not been there to hold her melting body stable. Clare was short enough that she had to reach up on my tip-toes, but Eli just yanked her up, closer to him." I love you." He said out of breath; Clare was shocked. She knew the feelings they felt for each other, but they had always expressed them through actions, never through these kinds of words. "I love you too." Clare expressed passionately; she knew that she was home and safe in his loving arms. She was now safe from Julia, who would never get in between them. She would make sure of that.


	10. Eavesdropper

Thoughts? Should I continue it? Or not? Just wondering if it's worth finishing! You guys rock; just sayin! (:

* * *

Clare felt endangered in Eli's arms. When Clare was in his arms, she felt the warmth of his body. She felt like she had nothing to worry about. She felt as if life was going to be okay; she was going to be okay. Though Julia might have been a threat, at this point; Clare couldn't care less. She had Eli now. Clare and Eli were finally together.

Three months in their relationship; it was going perfectly. Clare had gotten really close to CeCe and Bullfrog; she could basically call them parents. But Julia on the other hand wasn't getting that close to Clare. Julia always maintained her distance when Clare came over.

**OoOo**

"I love you." Clare declared, while sitting on Eli's bed; their hands entangled. "I love you too cuppy." Eli dully stated. Clare knew he was acting strange today. "What's up with you today?" Clare got to the point; and pulled away from Eli's grip, looking him in the eyes. "What?" He acted surprised.

"Nothing." He refused to make eye contact with her. She knew that meant something was wrong. "Eli, you can tell me you know..." She stated. "I mean, we are going out. You should really learn trust me." She felt rejected; knowing that Eli didn't trust her.

"Clare..." Eli switched his gaze to the heartbroken beauty sitting in a slump. "I do trust yo..." Eli didn't get to finish his sentence before Clare angrily interrupted him. "Eli, you don't trust me. Don't pull that bull spit with me.." She was gathering the rest of her thoughts. "If you trusted me, you would tell me why you're acting this way." She cried. "You have acted this way several times throughout these three months." She paused for a while; holding back some tears.

"You always act this way when we're at your house; never at my house, or if we are somewhere else. It always happens...here." Clare faded out, suspecting something that had to do with Julia. She continued. "Why won't you tell m...?" Eli interrupted in a harsh voice. "I can't tell you!" He screamed; his voice seemed pitchy. Finally he lowered his voice, it cracked. "I just can't..." He ended abruptly

"Why not Eli?" Clare couldn't believe that they were having their first fight. But it was bound to happen sometime, right? "Why not?" She repeated again, but in a lower tone.

"Because you wouldn't love me anymore." Eli hung his head in shame, still refusing to make eye contact with Clare. "I will always love you." She smiled, knowing he was full of it. She scooted closer to him, taking her hands in his and squeezing them lovingly.

"But that's just it, you wouldn't; I know that." Eli voice cracked again. He pulled his hands away from Clare's grasp. Clare noticed, and felt rejected again. "Eli, are you cheating on me?" Clare questioned that silly assumption. "No..." He said dully. "Never!" He finally looked into Clare's eyes, seeing them filled with hurt. "Then, you can tell me." She said. "You know you can tell me. Just please?" She pleaded one last time, giving up after that.

"I can't Clare!" He said again. Clare immediately got up from the bed; making her way to the door; almost ready to leave. "When you are ready to tell me, you can tell me. I will always be here. But until then..." Hurt filled Clare's voice. "We are done." She said, gripping on the doorknob, ready to open it.

Clare opened the door, and walked into the hallway; before she was stopped dead in her tracks by Eli's alluring voice. "Julia..." Eli said out loud, but not loud enough for any of his family to hear.

Clare backtracked into the bedroom. She sauntered over to Eli, standing over the distressed teenager who was perched on the bed. "What about Julia?" Clare was afraid to ask that. "She's the reason I have been acting this way!" He didn't want to bring any of this up, but he loved Clare; he didn't wanna lose her over this one silly thing.

She looked at him, and sat back down; she could tell that this would be a long explanation. Eli paused for a while, thinking about where to start.

"Around 7 years ago, I was an only child, before my parents decided to adopt. I was excited; because I would finally get an older or younger sibling." Eli paused for a little while; before continuing his story. "See, my parents decided to adopt because my mom couldn't get pregnant again." He explained that tiny complication. "That's when we found Julia. She was at the local orphanage."

"She was only 9 and I was 10. My parent's decided to adopt her, because she was like my twin. We looked so much alike; as you could see from us now." He chuckled a little, before becoming serious again. "Julia and I were best friends, through out our whole childhood." Eli sighed. "Then came teenage years…our hormones were raging, and it didn't help that I kind of had a crush on her. She was beautiful and amazing."

Pain filled Eli's voice, he didn't want to continue, but he knew that he had too; he was already this far into the story. "When Julia was 15 and I was 16... We decided to date and not tell our parents." Eli paused again. "Well not really date, but we decided to be sexual towards each other; we really liked each other; ya know?" Eli would have used the word love, but looking at Clare, he knew that she was already hurt enough.

"And one night when my parents were asleep, there was a thunder storm. Julia was really scared, so she came in and slept with me." Eli said. "I suggested that she slept on the top bunk, but she refused too...so I aloud her to sleep with me." Eli cringed with what he was about to say.

"I really liked her, and sleeping with her made me want her...she really wanted me too." Eli paused, looking like he was about to cry. "We had sex..." He said sadly and boldly. "It was amazing, but at the same time, I felt guilty about doing that. I mean, she was my sister. Maybe not blood wise, but family wise." Eli felt ashamed.

"After that, around three months passed, and I decided to break it off with her. It was inappropriate for us to act this way towards each other. Not too mention that my parents didn't even know." He cringed with disgust. "So ever since then, she has tried to persuade me to be with her again. But I know it's inappropriate, so never again have I done anything with her. Though I have always wanted too..." Eli finished his little story.

"Oh..." Clare was shocked; she didn't know what to say. "That's why she has been acting so weird around you and me." Clare seemed really hurt. "Do you still love her?" Clare asked the much awaited question, that Eli didn't want to answer. "No, not really!" He didn't know what to say; but he saw Clare was on the brim of exploding. She was hurt; like words couldn't explain. "Not really? So you still do?" Clare forced those words from her esophagus. "Clare..." Was all Eli said, before Clare stood up.

She looked like she was going to leave, but she surprisingly didn't. "I'm going to go have a chat with Julia." She rolled up her sleeves, heading towards the door. "Are you crazy?" He stood up, and ran over to her; grabbing her arm. He gripped it gently. "Let go Eli, she deserves to know that I know." She tried yanking away. "No Clare, she must never know...or she will get rid of you." Eli stuttered, not knowing how to stop her.

Eli twisted Clare around, so she was facing him. He looked into her never ending blue eyes, and planted his lips onto hers. He worked his way into her mouth, as their tongues played tag. Clare was lost now. All she could see and feel was Eli, and how no one else mattered but him. Julia didn't matter, his history with her didn't matter, nor did anything else.

Their lips disconnected, and Eli started to caress her neck with his lips. Lovingly; Clare's world started spinning, as she was in love, in love with the man that she met from a bottle. Eli disconnected his lips again, not going any farther. Yet they both knew they wanted to.

"Clare; I love you, not Julia." He smiled, embracing her in a hug. "I met you through a bottle, a phone call." That must mean something." He said, while playing with her hair. She smiled. "Eli, I love you too." She said again, really meaning it. But half of her was still hurt.

"You're right, we met for a reason. And that reason is a good reason." She smiled one last time. "I might not forgive you for having sex with her, but; you'll make it up to me somehow." She giggled, socking Eli in the arm. "Well, I could start making it up right now; he pulled her in and kissed her again passionately.

Clare Pov:

_Every kiss, and I Love you, seems like a dream. I feel like I'm Cinderella, just without evil step sisters. And my prince charming has a sister that he fucked. I'm pretty sure that Cinderella's lover didn't even have a sister, or as far as she knew. I know Eli might not be perfect, but when it comes down to it, he is brave for telling me in the first place. God; I love him..._

Clare gazed happily in Eli's eyes, not knowing the eavesdropper that was out in the hallway, passing by….

Julia Pov:

_So, Mr. Goldsworthy decided to tell her huh? Well, just because they were whispering, doesn't mean that I couldn't hear. Next time, they should close the door. Me, a walking by bystander, heard them. But now, since she knows, it will be a lot easier to get rid of her, someway; I will do it. Bravo Ms .Edwards Bravo…._


	11. Falling Down

Okay guys, so I know Julia is evil. Very **cliché**, right? But don't be mad because of that! Please? Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Eli, I should really get going before my mom has a fit." Clare was miffed, leaving Eli's warm embrace, but time came that she had too. "Are you sure you can't stay overnight?" He kneaded Clare's shoulders, whispering charmingly in her ear, sending goose bumps cascading up and down Clare's arms. Clare blushed harder then when her mom walked in on her singing, 'Pocket Full of Sunshine.' By Natasha Bedingfield.

"I wish." She was still blushing; as she snickered bashfully. Secretly; she was scared that Julia would skin her alive if she chose too, but Clare was too timid to admit that aloud. "Bye sweetie." Clare arose from Eli's comfort, osculating him on the cheek. But that wasn't good enough for him; he twirled her head towards him, and locked lips with her passionately. Clare felt fireworks; almost as it was the 4th of July all over again.

That's why Clare has so much affection for Eli; though they had been going out for three months, she always felt fireworks. It always felt like their first kiss. "Love you babe." She chuckled, feeling her insides tingle with pure and rich happiness. "But I gotta go." She sounded displeased. "Okay." He sighed; sounding equally as discontented. He detached his hand from hers, and watched her jaunt towards the door. She turned around for a brief moment, only to smile at him. She then, was on her way down the hallway…

**OoOo **

The hallway was as eerie as a man carving his own epitaph. As Clare walked down the dimly lit hallway, a petrifying chill scuttered down her spine in a hurry. A slight breeze of a cold draft, slammed into her cheek, turning it crimson. Clare stopped dead in her tracks, as she heard a door creek open, from behind her. She swiveled around; expecting it to be Eli, but Eli's door was closed, so it couldn't have been him.

She then spotted the bathroom door ajar. Clare was curious on what she had just heard, so she walked towards the bathroom leisurely, still feeling chills scatter around in her body. "Hello?" Clare said in a hushed tone, she was now feet away from the bathroom. No one riposted, but she saw a light flicker in the bathroom.

Clare badly wanted to turn around, but some force was pushing her to investigate. "Eli…" Clare stuttered, feeling her legs shake in ambition. Still, no response. At this time, she was so close to the bathroom, she could feel the radiation of the light instantly warm her skin.

"Oh, hey Clare. Funny meeting you here." Julia twisted her body around the corner of the bathroom door. Clare jumped clean out of her skin "Oh, Julia, you spooked me." Clare's heart was racing like a triathlon. "Sorry, didn't mean to." She seemed really sweet, as she smiled.

"So, how did you enjoy your alone time with Eli?" An evil grin finally carved into her face. "Um, good?" She couldn't believe that Julia brought up a question like this. "Oh, that's great." She tapped her fingers on the wall, as the crept slowly towards the petrified Clare.

"Yea." Clare started backing up, feeling that Julia was getting a little too close. "Well, I think I'm gonna go now, my mom wants me home. I will talk to you later." Clare merrily said, while still backing up, hoping that Eli would come out of his room and save her. But he didn't…

"Hold on Cuppy…" She trailed off, sauntering closer to Clare. "Do you mind if I call you that?" She smirked, using a sarcastic tone. "Um, actually I'd rather you not!" She tried sounding as nice as she could. "Why ever not?" Clare could see the nastiness in Julia's words, drizzle off her tongue, like a leaky faucet. Clare was out of tongue, she had no idea what to say. "Are you gonna answer me?" She demanded bitterly. "Julia, why are you being this way?" Clare questioned, hoping for a reasonable answer. "It's your fault." She hissed, strolling over to Clare, who had finally been backed into a wall.

"Me?" She questioned. "Yes, you! Stop acting so innocent." She stated in an acidy tone. "I didn't do anything to you." Clare was terrified, as Julia finally cornered her. "Bull shit. You took my Eli from me." She rolled her eyes at the naive Clare. "We loved each other and we still do." She tried convincing Clare. "N-no! You're wrong. He loves me." Clare stuttered out. "Ha, he loves you? I suppose he told you that, right? Don't make me laugh." She crossed her arms. "Do you even know what we do when you're gone?" She giggled, only inches away from making contact with Clare's body.

Clare's nose filled with the scent of the lotion Julia was wearing; vanilla bean. "Stop." Clare felt her eyes sting, like a kid who got shampoo in their eyes. "Stop what?" Julia laughed at Clare's pain. "I gotta go." She pushed Julia towards the side, hastily.

"Wait Clare, let's talk some more." She grimaced at Clare who was on the stairwell. "Make me." Clare hissed, finally snapping. Clare was a quarter of the way down the stairs, before Julia came up from behind her, and impelled her hands into Clare's back; knocking Clare down.

Clare toppled down the stairs, stair by lonely stair. Eli rushed out of his room as soon as he heard the commotion, which sounded like a car crash. "What the hell." He raced towards Julia who was grimacing at the top of the stairs; looking down at the falling angel. He stopped in his tracks at the blue eyed beauty that was escalating quickly down the stairs.

Clare finally struck the bottom, bashing her fragile head on the sharp corner of the wall. A slight cracking of the skull was heard, as Clare brushed the back of her head gently with her hand, only to find that her hand was stained with the red flowing syrup of life. "Clare!" Eli shouted, plunging down the stairs to comfort the beauty that was sprawled out on the floor. Clare gazed up the stairs, only to see the blurry haze of Julia's triumphant face. "Get away from me." Clare hissed at Eli.

She got up, stumbling as she proceeded towards the door. "Are you okay?" Eli was inches away from her, trying to comfort her. "Ha! Me? Yea, I'm fine. I'm just bleeding to death." Clare glared at Eli, who wasn't at fault. But at the same time, he was at fault. Clare looked at Julia, then back at Eli. "Get away from me…" She saw her own blood dripping gradually onto the floor.

"Clare, let me help you." He was racing towards Clare, who was stumbling towards the door in a quick manner. "I don't need your help. Nor do I need Julia's." The world was becoming hazy. "Eli, I don't care if you aren't with her anymore. Because you aren't with me ether." She was whimpering emotionally, suppressing her hand to the wound on the back of her head, with pressure.

"You guys are both messed up, and I'm not gonna take it." She was blubbering. "Clare, I love you." He put his hand out to comfort her. Clare knees gave out suddenly, and she abruptly got back up in a hurry. The door and the wall spread apart as a way though was revealed "Yea Eli, I loved you too." Clare used past tense. "Bye." She slammed the door, meandering only a few blocks, plopping herself onto the curb. She was starting to feel light headed and woozy.

**OoOo**

"Wow, she's really emotional, you know that?" Those words oozed like goo from Julia's mouth. Eli looked up at Julia, who was at the top of the stairs, with her hands on her hips. Eli gave her an evil death look; which wrenched with pure hate.


	12. Headaches

Hey Guys! So I hope you enjoy this shortish chapter. I was so temped to make it longer, but it ended in a great place. So enjoy. ;)

* * *

"What did you do now?" Eli hissed; those words escaped his mouth in a scurry. "What? I did nothing to her. She tripped down." She couldn't help but smirk at the wrathful man, who was positioned at the bottom of the stairs. "Fuck you Julia." Those words stained his lips. "Because of you, I'm loosing the person I love." Eli looked like he was about to weep. "Eli, you silly goose. You've already lost her!" She giggled, upon Eli flirtatiously. "How can you even live with yourself? You're terrible." Eli screeched, ambling up the stairs, to face the beautiful monster waiting atop.

Eli was finally beside Julia, before he bashed his hand against his sister's faultless face. "You deserved that. Not because I'm cantankerous, but because you will never learn." Eli scowled at Julia, whose cheek was now turning a crimson color. "But I did it for us." Julia acknowledged, in a hushed tone. "Julia, how many times have I told you? I don't like you." Eli ripped the bandage off. "Eli, I know you do." She walked towards the perturbed Eli, caressing his chest. Her hands whispered over his toned stomach. "Stop Julia." Eli yanked Julia's hands away; meanwhile, he meandered down the stairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, before pivoting around. "I'm gonna go find Clare." He looked at the rejected girl, posted at the top of the stairs. "As if you even care." He laughed cruelly. "Fine, I just hope you find her before she's dead." Julia laughed cold heartedly. "Wow Julia, your heart is an icebox, isn't it? I pity you." Eli grabbed his black leather jacket that smelt like cologne; from the closet, and put it on. As quick as a wink, he was out the door, searching for his one true love.

**OoOo**

**Clare:** Alli, please come pick me up.

**Alli:** Okay, what's wrong? And where are you?

**Clare:** Long story, just please. And I'm sitting on the curb near Eli's house.

**Alli:** I will be there in 3 minutes.

**Clare:** Thanks Alli. And please bring a towel.

**Alli:** ?

**Clare:** I'll clarify later.

**OoOo**

"Clare!" Eli screeched for the world to hear. He was walking up and down the street, but he still hadn't seen any sign of Clare. He would have used his car, but he knew Clare wouldn't have gotten that far with a cracked skull. "Clare, please…." Eli trailed off. "Where are you?" He sighed bowing his head in shame, feeling a smoldering sensation in his eyes. As that feeling simmered down, a single tear rushed from his eye.

**OoOo**

"Oh crap." Clare perked up, as she heard the slight echo of Eli's call. He was getting closer to her by the second. "I gotta get out of here, but my body can hardly keep me up." She tried getting up, but her body refused to budge. All of a sudden Alli's car pulled up. Alli barged out of the car to help the fragile Clare; exhausted on the pavement. "Clare, what the heck happened to you?" She looked at the parched blood spatters, which were located all around Clare. "Did Eli do this?" She rolled up her sleeves, as she helped Clare up. She helped her to the car, smelling a strong odor of rusting iron; which was located on Clare.

**OoOo**

"Clare!" Eli finally spotted Clare after a couple minutes of searching. Alli had Clare in her clutch. "Get away Eli." Alli bitterly stated. "You did this to her, I'm taking her to the hospital." Alli proclaimed.

"No, I didn't do it to her, Julia did. Tell her Clare, tell her it wasn't me." He locked eyes with Clare, who was on the verge of death. Clare just gazed at Eli.

She then was placed in the car, while she held a white towel to her cracked and bleeding skull. Eli could see the white towel instantly turn red, with life's Crimson Nectar.

Alli slammed the door in frustration, before speaking one last time to Eli. "I don't care if it was you or Julia." She glared at Eli, who was clearly heartbroken. "But Clare…" He sighed, as they drove off. "I love you…" He cried out hushly, Clare looked out the window one last time, before she passed out in the seat of Alli's mustang, which was as black as outer space.

**OoOo**

"Clare." Alli shook Clare tenderly, as she was finally waking up. "Clare, can you hear me?" Alli had been trying to wake her up for a while now. "Mhnmm." Was all that came out of Clare's mouth. "Well at least you're alive." Alli giggled, as she saw Clare's eyes flutter open. "Alli, where are we? Where am I?" Clare was befuddled. "We're at the hospital." Alli bluntly said, with no hesitation. "Wha…What? Am I gonna die?" She asked in a panicky tone.

"I think I can answer that for you Mrs. Edwards…" A pretty little blond nurse sauntered into the room, smiling. Though it wasn't really the time to smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked, still smiling sympathetically. "I'm okay, but my head hurts." Clare pointed out the obvious. "Yes, I thought it might. You're lucky you got here in time, or you would have lost too much blood." She sounded concerned, trying to not use the word die around Clare.

"But, we stitched your wound together. You should be better soon. But you need to take some medicine for all the headaches you're gonna have." She said, as if it wasn't a huge deal. "Okay, thanks." Clare felt a little woozy. "Where are my parents? Can I talk to them?" Clare slurred her speech. "Of course Mrs. Edwards, I'll go get them." She walked contentedly out of the room.

"I am gonna kill Eli." Alli purposed to Clare, in a threading tone. Alli tightened her knuckles to the mention of Eli. "It's not his fault!" Clare said. "Julia's the one that pushed me. I'm not mad at him, he didn't do anything. I just over reacted." Clare stated. "But I'm never going over to his house again." She said, before she stopped talking; switching the topic.

"So do they know Julia pushed me?" Clare asked. "I told them we were on the monkey bars and you fell." Alli smiled, knowing that was a lame excuse. "Really Alli?" She couldn't help but giggle, soon being seized, as her head aroused with jolts of pain. "Yea really, it's better then saying the real thing." Alli said, as Clare's parents walked into the room. "Bye Clare." Alli said quickly, walking out of the room. She gave her alone time with her renties.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" Her mom grabbed her hand, comforting her. "I'm peachy." She smiled, switching her glance to her father. "I'm in pain, so much pain." She blurted out. "We know." Her parents' said simultaneously. "But from now on, don't go play at the park without us." Her parents' laughed, lighting the mood in the room. "Thanks, I promise I won't." She smiled. "Now, I'm gonna get some sleep, before they release me." Clare avowed, as her eyes; little by little, fluttered closed.


	13. Emerald Check Mark

**Hey everybody! This is a shorter chapter, but don't worry, I'm almost done with the 14th chapter. I shall upload it soon, around Monday or Tuesday-ish! Thanks so much guys! (:**

* * *

Clare's eyes jolted open, as the smell of cherries overcrowded her nose. She stumbled out of bed, only to realize she was home. She was home sweet home.

Clare smiled shyly; before her head felt like someone had drilled it with a jackhammer. "Ahhhh." She screeched in throbbing pain, as she held her head, as if that would actually help. She then stumbled out of her warm room and down the creeky stairs; into the kitchen.

"Mom." Clare shouted, as she was in agonizing pain. "Yes darling?" her mom was feet from her, but she didn't realize that. "Here honey, take your medicine." Her mom saw how much pain she was in. "Thanks." She took the glass of water and pill from her moms loving hands. She swallowed it down with no shilly-shallying.

"Why does it smell so good in here?" Clare was still a bit foggy. "I'm making cherry pie." Her mom said enthusiastically, as she inclined against the oak counter. "Well it smells mouth-watering." Clare was really woozy, but she was feeling better. Soon the headache eased, until she got another one the next day.

**OoOo**

"How are you recovering?" Alli asked Clare, as they were making sand castles on the beach where everything started. Clare and Alli were in their regular clothes, not swimming at all. "Eh, I'm feeling better. But every once and a while, my head fills with excruciating pain." Clare explained to her best friend. "Well, I'm glad you are getting better." Alli was being extremely sympathetic.

Clare completed making her sandcastle; she then stared out into the vast ocean; which seemed to match her extraordinary eyes. She dazed off, just staring into the memorizing sunset. As if she had left the earth, and entered an intensifying galaxy of thoughts.

"Clare, you okay?" Alli rubbed her hand in front of Clare's face, snapping her back into focus. "What? Yea!" She realized what Alli had said a couple seconds after thought about it. "Bug Spit. As you would say." Alli giggled. "What's really on your mind?" She demanded nicely. "It's Eli." Clare realized she still loved him.

"Clare, he hurt you." Alli was swift on her guards. "No, it wasn't him, it was Julia." Clare said, while still feeling uneasy. "Then why are you hesitating going back to him?" Alli asked out of curiosity. "Tell me the truth. You can trust me." Alli smiled, playing with a leaf that she found in the sand. "I do trust you." Clare declared, feeling offend that Alli would think such things. "Then tell me silly goose." She was still smiling, though it might not have been the time too.

"Julia and Eli." Clare paused, not wanting to bring any of this out. But she knew that it would help. It would relieve some stress. "Eli and Julia had sex." Clare let it all out in one breath. "He what?" Alli was slightly freaking out. "But they are brother and sister, isn't that kinda…I don't know…illegal?" Alli was still freaking out, yet Clare thought it was the funniest thing. "Alli, pay attention, Julia was adopted." Clare clarified with a minor stifle in her voice.

"Well still…" Alli crossed her arms feeling foolish. "Yea, anyway; they liked each other, and they did IT. But their parents don't even know." Clare pointed out; feeling like Eli probably still liked her. "Clare, do you trust Eli? Do you think he still likes Julia?" Alli asked, knowing she was escalating rapidly to the juicy details. "Yes, I know he does!" Clare proclaimed loudly.

"He told you that?"

"Well no…." Clare trailed off, feeling her cheeks turned a noticeably ruby color. "Julia did." She shook her head in shame, at what Alli was going to say.

"Screw her…" Alli didn't get to finish, before Clare intermitted. "Eli already did…"

"Clare, you love him, he loves you! Don't let one dim-witted girl get to you." Alli uncrossed her hands, feeling as if she was Gandhi or someone really momentous.

"I can see why she was put in an orphanage, I wouldn't want her either." Alli unsympathetically avowed. "Alli, that's really mean!" Clare snapped back, not finding that amusing. "Well it's factual…" Alli turned her head to the north, avoiding all eye contact with Clare.

**The day was coming to a sluggish end. Clare and Alli had a really heartfelt talk, which felt finicky, peaceful and tremendously necessary. Clare knew what she had to do.**

"Clare, listen to your heart. It knows what you should do." Alli stated feeling like Oprah and Dr. Phil combined. "Ignore him, talk to him. Your heart has the answer. Cheesy but true!" Alli's feet were masked in the sand; she could feel the warm sand, instantly turn chilly, as she went a couple inches deeper into the coarse grains. "Personally? I would talk to him."

"You haven't talked to him in weeks. I think he's gonna be anxious to talk to you." Alli confirmed, as her and Clare watched the remaining sunset get sucked into the horizon; oh so gently.

**OoOo**

Clare sat on her luxurious silk blanketed bed. She had no socks on, letting the slickness and frigidness of the blanket please the underside of her undersized feet. Though her feet were being tickled by a bed, she didn't titter, smile nor did she grin faintly. Her face was as dead as bad joke. If you looked closely at her body you could see it was uptight, apprehensive and filled with hesitation.

Clare was never the sociable kind of girl, so the task she was about to act upon scared her out of her wits. But she proceeded with it anyway.

**Clare: Hey Eli. (:**

Clare texted to Eli, as she read the text over and over again, contemplating whether to mail it or not. Would it be a blunder? Or would it be something she would never regret? _Only one way to find out…_ Clare considered to herself, as her trembling hands pressed frivolously on the send key, hoping that it wouldn't send. But the deed had been done; she had just sent the text that would verify her destiny…


	14. The Talk

Hola guys! (: Sorry for such the long wait, school just makes me loose track of the time! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The story is almost done! Just a couple more chapters!

* * *

Clare; petrified, anxious and panicky sat on her bed, staring brutally at the message that read "_**Message Sent**,_" with a emerald green check mark next to it. "What did I just do?" Clare asked herself, wishing that she was dreaming. But this wouldn't be a dream, this would be a nightmare.

Five long painful minutes past, still no response. Clare was so antsy right now; she would do anything to purge this feeling. Ten minutes past, as Clare was about to burst from nervousness. Then, her cell phone randomly vibrated. Clare looked at the bright screen, which read; _**One New Message: Eli.**_ Clare unexpectedly felt her heart race faster then a cheetah in a cherry red Mustang.

_Should I open it? Should I text back soon? Or just wait a while so I don't seem desperate? Are we still going out?_ Clare thought to herself, as though she had never talked to him before, when clearly she had.

Clare could feel beads of sweat dribble from the roots of her forehead hairs. She quickly wiped them away, only to find that they kept coming back. Clare opened the message, which had caused her stomach to do a back flip.

_**Eli: Hey there! I see you're talking to me! Good! ;)**_

Clare let out a sigh of relief, as she noticed that a smile grew onto her face without her knowledge. Clare's body, felt as if it would melt into a pool of love; oozing pure and refreshing.

Clare now had that feeling that I'm sure all of you have gotten before! That feeling where something is so amazing, that you feel like your chest is going to explode if you don't let out your happiness.

Well, Clare felt that way right now. But instead of Screaming into a pillow, Clare screamed out loud, until she emptied out all the joy that was trapped like a prisoner inside of her lungs.

Clare's mom rushed into her room, looking worriedly at Clare who was sitting crisscross applesauce. (Why do we even call it that?) Anyway, Clare's mom raced into the room, not bothering to knock. "For the love of Pete. Clare Edwards, what was that for?" Her mom was out of breath, knowing that this shriek was a shriek of joy.

"You mean, for the love of Eli." A smile was planted on Clare's face, and it wouldn't die soon. "Goodness gracious Clare…" Clare's mom rolled her eyes, while smiling. Her mom then sauntered out of her room, inching the door closed.

_What should I say now? Hmmm…_ Clare thought to herself, but soon, an idea sprang like a pogo-stick into her mind. "AHA!" Clare blurted; while starting to type.

_**Clare: Of course I'm talking to you! I miss you…a lot…. =/**_

Clare looked at that message, hoping that it didn't seem too desperate. But who was she kidding? She couldn't change it anyway, because she had already sent it.

Clare waited again for the unknown response, knowing that it would be just had a sensation at the pit of her stomach, that she knew that Eli missed her as well.

Not even a minute passed and Clare received a new text message! _Wow, he really texted back promptly. _She considered, as she looked downward at the lustrous screen; smiling.

_**Alli: Hey Mrs. Clarey Fairy, have you talked to Eli yet? ;)**_

Clare instantaneously frowned in disenchantment; as she responded to her bestie.

_**Clare: Can't talk now, I'll text you later! ;P**_

_Okay. I hope that doesn't seem to harsh, mean, resentful. Even if it did, putting a smiley at the end would make it seem friendlier, inviting and nice. Right?_ Clare thought to herself, as she pressed the send button again

Clare received another text, this time; she thought it would be Alli again…

_**Eli: I miss you too….**_

_Dot Dot Dot? Oh know! What did I do? Dot Dot Dot isn't a good thing. It usually means, I miss you, but I'm only saying this because I don't want to be a jerk, and say I don't miss you._ Clare was freaking out again, but she soon calmed herself down.

"Clare, don't text him back." Clare said uneasily to herself, knowing that she shouldn't anyway. Before Clare had time to hyperventilate, her phone rang; playing _Happily Ever After_ by _He is We_. This ringtone seemed to some up all of Clare's life.

Clare looked down at the screen, hastily and shocked; when she studied her screen, saying…

_**Incoming call;** __Eli Goldsworthy_…

She gripped the cell phone, which seemed to slip out of her hand, because of her sweaty palms. Clare wanted to ignore the phone call, she really did, but she knew that she needed to pick it up. She had too…

"Hello?" Clare asked, seeming as if she didn't know it was Eli. "Hey stranger!" Eli happily said, while a smile tangled his face. "Um, hey Eli…" Clare trailed off, not realizing that this was going to be an awkward conversation. "Clare, I need to talk to you!" Eli paused, waiting a while before he continued.

"I need to talk to you about "us!" What will happen to us? But I don't want to do it over the phone, can we meet somewhere? Please?" Eli sounded happy, but at the same time dissapointed.

"Um, of course Eli. Where do you want to meet? And when?" Clare asked hastily. "How about today, 5pm at The Dot?" Eli planned out, as Clare could feel his smile gradually fading into oblivion.

"Okay, I will see you then." Clare bluntly said, hanging up quickly, not even waiting for a response from Eli.

**Clare's POV:**

_He's gonna break up with me, I just know it! Guys never want to break up with you over the phone; at least Eli would never do that! He's too much of a gentle man! I kinda don't want him to be a gentle man then! I would rather him break up with me over the phone, or through Facebook, rather then face to face! What if he did break up with me, what would I do then? _

_Wait, are we still going out? Because I didn't know we were! I guess I'll see later tonight. I shall be prepared for the worst…_


	15. Dried Ketchup

Clare moseyed along, at snail's pace down the aged pavement sidewalk, being vigilant not to step on the cracks. She was always superstitious; she actually thought that if she stepped on a crack, she would break her mothers back. How dreadful would that be?

Clare was just dawdling along, jumping over cracks, not caring if she looked like a fool. She then unexpectedly collided into a boy; he looked as if he was 18 or so. "Oh sorry!" Clare apologized; looking into the gorgeous mans eyes. "No problem." He smiled back, looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"Are you okay? I mean, I really didn't mean to run into you." She smiled, wanting to talk to this guy some more. "Aha, I think I will survive!" He smiled, still looking at Clare. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" He couldn't stop smiling.

"Clare!" She said hastily, probably looking idiotic at this point. "Well, Clare! Nice to meet you!" He stuck his right hand out, symbolizing that he wanted to shake hands with Clare. Clare did the same, as he finally introduced himself. "My name is Fitz!" He finally pulled his hand away, as his smile faded. "I should really get going though; I have a doctor's appointment to get to." He patted her on the shoulder, as if they were best friends.

"I will see you around Clare!" He smiled one last time, as he strode off down the ancient sidewalk, heading towards _The Dot_.

**OoOoOo**

Clare finally reached _The Dot_. She strolled up to the door, not feeling nervous at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Fitz. I mean, she knew that Eli would break up with her, so why not go guy shopping now? There were lots of guys that would be lucky to have a girl like her, kinda!

Clare opened the door; hearing the bell ring, announcing that a new person had entered the building, her.

Clare looked around, not seeing Eli anywhere! She was only two minutes early, maybe Eli had already abandoned her. She knew that a guy; no matter how sweet, couldn't break up with a girl in person. But Clare still had her hopes that he would show up, so she sat at a booth seat, waiting; patiently.

A couple minutes past, and Clare kept hearing the bell ring, but of course, none of them were Eli.

As you can imagine, Clare was becoming more and more anxious as the second hand ticked, rotating 360 degrees around the whole clock.

OoOo

Bugs splattered over the windshield of Morty, as she sky promised a heavy, hot day. Eli clenched at the panther black leather wheel, as he slid further down in his seat. His skin stuck to the black leather seats of Morty. Eli sighed in anticipation.

OoOo

Finally, the bell above the door chimed Eli's name; Eli had opened the door, he was finally here. _What a jerk, leaving me here alone._ Clare thought to herself, trying to shun eye contact with the dark angel walking towards her. Clare's eyes crept naughtily to his appearance. Clare immediately felt her jaw plunge to the ground at the display of Eli.

He wore mysterious gray skinnies, that fit him divinely, and his shirt was of his much loved band; dead hand. His look would make any sane girl feeble at the knees' including Clare!

"May I sit down?" Eli bowed his head in shame, knowing he had messed up big time. "Yeah." Clare whispered, not looking in his direction at all. Much rather, she looked at Spinner, who was serving coffee to this beautiful redhead. Spinner was flirting, like usual.

"Sorry I'm late, I…" Eli was cut off by Clare rudely. "It's fine." She stared down at the table, which still had a splatter of dried ketchup; that had not been scrubbed off from the previous customer.

_Eww_. Clare thought to herself, trying to avoid the grossness that was stuck like glue onto the table. She should have known that Spinner wouldn't be a good cleaner.

Clare just wished he would break up with her already; she couldn't take the suspense any longer. See, half of Clare wanted Eli, all of Eli. And the other half of her wanted to tell Eli to hit the road; because she couldn't stop thinking about that Fitz dude! But it was probably nothing.

Maybe she didn't need a guy! I mean, they do nothing be make things more troublesome, right?

**OoOo**

"Clare, I need to talk to you about something." Eli twitted his fingers in nervousness, cutting the silence like butter from the frigid fridge. "I know what it is Eli." Clare said; acting as if she wasn't scared, anxious nor was she upset. "You do?" Eli seemed befuddled, as he looked into Clare's indigo eyes.

"Yea, I know you think it's not working, and I guess I agree." She said unceremoniously, shrugging her shoulders. She obviously had no hurt in her voice, nor her eyes.

Eli gazed at Clare intensely, in astonishment, with a look that could burn through a diamond, in a wink of an eye.

"Why would you say that?" Those words dripped like acid off his tongue, as he hated how Clare just presumed that, though it was probably true…

* * *

**Okay Okay, sorry this was short! I've had a busy week. Next chapter might be the last one? I have no idea how it will fold out!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was a cliff hanger! ;)**


	16. Going The Extra Mile

**I actually thought this would be the last chapter, but I got a great idea. So I didn't end it! :D You're welcome! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and a new chapter should be up quite soon.**

**I can't thank you guys enough for the support. I wouldn't be anywhere without you. I hope you know that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Degrassi or the Titanic. I just own this story! :)**

* * *

"You were going to break up with me, weren't you?" Clare felt herself turn crimson in a wink of an eye. Clare felt badly for presuming it. "No, I wasn't actually." Eli seemed very self defensive right now, as he stood up from the table, pushing in his chair. "Eli, I'm sorry, please don't leave. I just thought you were." Clare bowed her head in shame, the same way Eli had done a couple minutes ago.

"Oh, I'm not leaving; I'm just getting us something to drink. Coffee or tea?" Eli smiled, as if nothing was wrong. Clare invited his smile into her heart, instantly getting a chip off of Clare's shoulders, a mile high. Clare smiled back. "I will take tea please, green." She smiled again, feeling giddy. She'd hope that this feeling would stay for a while, like winter snow; It never seemed to go away, even if it was spring.

_Clare, what are you doing? You have a perfectly amazing man right here and he is slipping through your fingers like melting snow on a spring day. You need to keep him and forget about any other guy, including Fitz. Because you don't even know him. Clare, stay with Eli, you guys are destined to be together; why else would you have found that bottle?_ Clare snickered to herself, as Alli popped into her mind. _I really should talk to her; I haven't hung out with her for a while. But she is probably busy with Johnny._ Clare smiled.

**OoOo**

A few minutes later, Clare stopped rambling to herself, as she saw that a gorgeous guy was on foot towards her with the coffee and tea. "Yola Cuppy; here is your cup." Eli snickered at his little intellectual saying. "Aha, thanks!"

She grabbed the cup from Eli, as she took a quick sip. "Eli, can we talk, please?" She asked in seriousness, setting her cup down next to the dried ketchup. "Yeah, of course, that's why we're here. So shoot." He smiled, as he seized his warm cup in is hands. It had yet been sipped on.

"What's gonna happen to us?" She asked, feeling her heart sink like the Titanic. "I mean Julia obviously still likes you." She hated saying that name. It was almost as sinful as saying Lord Voldemort out loud.

"Clare, Julia is my sister. So she will still be around. But maybe if we hook her up with someone, she'll get over me and love someone who isn't her family." He protested, as an idea popped into Clare's head.

"I know!" She blurted.

"I met a boy named Fitz on my way here. He is about 17-18 years old." Clare paused. "At least he looks that young." She giggled. "We should hook them up!" She smiled at her brilliant idea.

"Great Clare." He smiled. "But how will you hook them up? A double date? That would be good. But how will we contact him?" Eli brought up that sticky situation. "I have no idea, I didn't get his details, but he said he would see me around." She was still confused on what to do.

"I have an idea; just leave it up to me, until we find him. Then we can take it from there." Clare felt really superior, even though she was helping an enemy.

**OoOo**

Soon after, Clare grabbed her cup off of the grubby table; she proposed a toast. "To new beginnings." She smiled, as she raised her cup in the air, for all to see. She than lowered it. "New beginnings." Eli repeated after her, raising his glass as well.

Soon after, he lowered his cup, and took a sip. "Youch." Eli blurted out. "What?" Clare seemed alarmed. "I burnt my tongue!" He pretended to cry.

"Awe, let me look at it, I will make it better." Clare giggled, as Eli scooted his chair closer to hers. "Stick out your tongue." She sounded like a doctor, as she observed the thing hanging out of Eli's mouth.

"Hmmm." Clare pondered doctorly. "What is it doctor?" He mumbled out, as his tongue was still draping from his mouth, so it made it difficult to talk. "Now, it looks as if you have burnt your tongue." Clare giggled. She couldn't stop looking at Eli's lips.

"You aren't a good doctor." Eli slurred his speech, as his tongue was still hanging from his face hole.

"Is that any way to talk to your doctor?" She situated her hands onto her hips, cocking her head to the side. "I'm your doctor, you should respect me." A giggle made it's way past her lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry doctor." He said, retracting his tongue back into his mouth. "It's just, you aren't helping me with my problem." He said again, as stopped talking, letting his tongue hang like a bat.

"Well than Mr. Goldsworthy…" She scratched her chin in curiosity. "I diagnose that you burnt your tongue. So I advise that you don't use your tongue for a while, so it can heal." She giggled. "But doctor…" he cried in hurt. "I need my tongue." He said, as sarcasm dripped off his burnt tongue.

"What could you possibly need your tongue for?" She smiled, not having a clue at all. "I'm sorry Mr. Goldsworthy, but you may not use your tongue for 23 years. And that's final" She laughed at that preposterous rule.

"What would I need it for?" He asked, gasping in shock. He held his heart as if it was about to plunge.

"For this silly…" Eli said, as he moved closer to Clare, and crushed his lips over hers; catching her in surprise. She pulled away after a short while. "But Mr. Goldsworthy, I told you not to use your tongue." She snickered in shock. Clare glared at Eli, who now had a smile planted onto his face.

"But for this important reasoning, I will make an exception." She smiled, as she leaned into Eli, kissing him again passionately. Their tongues wrestled, and obviously; Eli's tongue over dominated. "Mhnmm." Both Clare and Eli moaned; as Clare pulled away. "How is your tongue feeling now?" She asked.

"Amazing." He smiled a crooked little smile. "I guess I already found my medicine." He tried sounding sweet, but failed miserably. "Awe, cute." She smiled, but she secretly knew that they couldn't hold a make out session her, I mean, they were in a public place.

_Clare just smiled, as she sipped her green tea, wondering how this whole predicament would pan out…_


	17. Dead Silence

**Okay guys, this chapter might not be the best. I edited it a lot, but I probably made some mistakes here and there. So hang tough, it's been a rough week. **

**I should have the new chapter up really really soon. Thank you so much guys! -Hailey**

* * *

Clare eyes fluttered open in curiously, as she found herself in her snug bed, with an excruciating headache that took away from the soothing moment of warmth that encircled her. It felt as if there were a rock in her skull that was just rattling around with every stir she made. Whether it be blinking, breathing, or even thinking; her head felt as if it would explode with any insignificant movement of her body.

**OoOo**

Yesterday had been a good day for Clare. She found out who she really wanted in her life, she found a way to get Julia to a peaceful state, and she also got to spend her whole day with Eli. Until she magically appeared in her bed, with no remembrance of it what so ever. Clare couldn't really recall how she got home, or how she got in her bed. But all that mattered is that she was there right now.

**OoOo**

Clare hopped like a grasshopper, out of her warm bed, which still was moaning her name. Though Clare's head reached the peak of its soreness, right as she hopped out of her bed, it was all worth it. Because soon, she would have her medicine that would make her feel a hell of a lot better.

**OoOo**

Clare finally meandered down the creaky cherry tree wood stairs, only to find that neither of her parents were home. That made Clare wonder, where exactly her parents had dallied off too. Shortly afterwards, Clare ran across a note which lay gently, like a fallen leaf in autumn, on the counter.

_My dearest Clare,_

_Your father and I have gone out for breakfast at Denny's. We would have woken you up,_

_but you looked exhausted; so we let you sleep. You're welcome. If you're hungry, scramble up some eggs from the fridge and drink some orange juice._

_We should be back around 10. Love you._

_-Mom_

_P.s. Don't forget to take your medicine! :)_

"That's strange." Clare thought mindlessly to herself. "Why do grownups have to use such weird language?" Clare giggled to herself, before repeating what her mom had written. "My dearest Clare." She laughed again. Soon, her giggle died like a bee that had stung you.

Clare glanced at the clock, not knowing what time they had left. The clock read, 9:30am. "About a half an hour until they're back." Clare garbled to herself, forgetting she even had a headache a little while earlier.

"I'm not hungry, so I guess I won't eat." Clare scratched her head, as she went back upstairs to get her phone, which had laid untouched for days. She'd been meaning to text Alli. After all, Alli was her best friend, ever since they were in Kindergarten.

**OoOo**

Clare rested peacefully on their family's russet buffalo hide couch. She was blanketed with her lavender quilt, which her grandmother had made for her when she was two. This quilt always smelt like vanilla bean. No matter how many times she washed it, it always had this aroma to it. But Clare didn't mind, she liked the smell of vanilla bean.

Clare stretched her arm near the coffee table, as she lifted the remote up with her hand. She then turned on the TV. It automatically turned to Boomerang, playing Tom and Jerry; Clare's favorite show. Distracted from the nonsense on the TV, Clare finally switched her gaze to her phone. She looked at the vivid screen, seeing that there were no new messages; so she composed a new one.

**Clare:** Hey you! ;)

_Clare waited a few minutes before Alli had replied back; Clare could tell this would be a long conversation._

**Alli:** Hey you! =D How's life, Eli, Julia?

**Clare:** Eli and I are still a thing. And we're trying to hook Julia up with this guy I met the other day! How are you?

**Alli:** Oh, nice! What's his name? I might know him? Johnny and I are together! ;)

**Clare:** Nah, I don't think you would. ;P Really? That's remarkable! I hope he's treating you right!

**Alli:** Ha, you never know! He is, he's a real sweetie!

**Clare:** I couldn't be happier for you; congratulations! His name is Fitz.

**Alli:** Fitz?

**Clare:** Yes, that's what I said!

**Alli:** I know him!

**Clare:** No joke? How?

**Alli:** No joke! Want his number? Plus, he's Johnny's cousin, I met him the other day!

_Clare sat in silence before she replied to this message. How could Alli know him? I mean, even if she did, what would she say to him? "Hey Fitz, can you go out with my boyfriends sister? She's not really a jerk; she would probably just push you down the stairs if you did something to infuriate her."_ Clare snickered, before becoming serious again._ What if he already had a girlfriend?_ Clare thought to herself.

**Clare:** *Jaw Drop* Yes, I want it, please! ;) That's so hard to believe! But I will give it a try.

**Alli:** 258-654-3300, enjoy! Hey, gotta go. Hanging with Johnny. We should hang soon love bug!

**Clare:** Love bug? Aha! Okay, thanks Alz.

**OoOo**

By this time, Tom and Jerry was finally over; and Clare watched ants creep in the TV screen. "Hm, weird day so far." Clare said, as she looked at Alli's text that had Fitz's number. Shortly after, Clare attention span seized her focus to the TV that had randomly tuned to salt and pepper.

Clare got up, and turned the TV off, as she made her way back to the couch; casing herself with the quilt. The quilt still had the tepid remembrance of her body heat. It was just enough warmth to make a smile emerge from Clare's soul.

Again, Clare looked at the phone screen, as she was hesitant to call this number. What if it wasn't him? How stupid would she sound? What if it was him, what would she say? _Oh well. _Clare thought to herself, as she hastily and anxiously pounded the 10 numbers into the dial pad.

1 ring…2 ring.._**This part was all too familiar too Clare, what with Eli and all of that**__._3 ring…

A short silence broke the dead silence. Someone was on the other side of the line; Clare just knew it…_**Talk!**_ Clare thought to herself. And as if Fitz or whoever it was could read minds, something spoke….

"Yyyello?" Clare giggled, as her mouth was already ajar to speak the first words of this courageous adventure that had yet to begin.

* * *

**Surprise! *Throws confetti at you.***

** Aha, so what did you think? Was it as terrible as I thought it was? **

**Message me or Review this story to leave your feedback! :)**


	18. Mixed Signals

**Okay okay, before you rag on me...I know this one was short. But it's necessary. Don't hate me, please! Or you can, that's fine also! Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

A guy had answered up the phone, it was obvious to tell. But Clare couldn't tell if it was actually the voice of Fitz, it was hard to know for certain. People have different voices on the phone than they do in real life. It's weird, but true. But one thing was for certain, this guy had a gorgeous voice.

Clare remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, before she had the guts to speak up again. "Hey." Clare paused for a jiffy, knowing that she couldn't stop her sentence there, so she continued. "Hey, is Fitz there?" Clare asked nervously, while she prayed to god that this was indeed the right number, Fitz's number. "Um ya." Was all the inexplicable voice on the other side of the line had said.

_Should I say something? Or wait for him to say something else?__ For the love of Pete, I hate it when guys aren't good talkers. Even Eli was a terrible talker and texter on the phone._ Clare thought endlessly to herself. Well, her outcome was that she didn't say anything.

But it worked out, because the unknown person finally spoke up, he had something else.

"That's me, may I help you?" He sounded eager to hang up, as well as Clare did as well. "Fitz!" Clare excitedly said, not wanting to sound like a weirdo. "Who is this?" He seemed creped out at this point, but Clare couldn't blame him.

"Hi Fitz, this is Clare…" She trailed off, hoping that he would remember her. But of course, his mind turned blank; as the distant space between them became somewhat awkward.

"Clare…you know…That girl that you met over by the Dot. I clumsily ran into you." Clare felt like a lunatic mentioning that again. "Oh! Aha! Hey Clare." He sounded really chipper. Clare smiled; as an avalanche of relief left her body in a scuttle. "Wait, how did you get my number?" He finally brought up that question, making Clare edgy. _Great…_ Clare thought.

"Um, my friend Alli gave it too me. She's dating Johnny, your cousin." Clare felt good for having a reasonable explanation, but at the same time, she felt like a creeper. "Oh, that's cool." Fitz replied. Weirdly; Clare could feel the radiance of his smile from over the line. She could just tell that he was smiling.

"So, I was wondering…" Clare was shaky on asking this. "Would you like to hang out some time?" "I really need to talk to you." Clare ended. "Talk? Sure, when?" He asked, feeling like a million bucks. "Yes, talk. How about tomorrow, 4pm at the beach?" "Does that work?" Clare asked one last time. "Yes, that sounds perfect." Fitz was smiling ear to ear. "Okay, cool. Thanks Fitz, bye!"

"Bye Clare." Fitz said, before he hit the end button with his thumb.

Clare hit the end button, as she sighed a great big sigh. "Ughhhhh." Clare said, as her smile radiated for miles. "Oh lord, that was great." She breathed out slowly, as she stretched her arms above her head, feeling more relaxed than a kid on summer break. Clare had the feeling of accomplishing something; at least she was halfway there.

**Fitz Pov:**

_Clare, Clare, Clare. I knew you couldn't resist me. I couldn't have guessed that you would have gotten my number….but I knew. I knew you would try to contact me some how. I know how much you want me, and it's understandable, it really is. That's it Fitzy baby, you got her reeled in, just like that fish you caught last summer. ;)_

_Don't worry Clare, I will make you mine. Whether it be tomorrow, or the next day. But heck, it will probably be tomorrow._

Too bad Fitz didn't know anything about Eli. Would you call Fitz a jerk? Or not? I mean he didn't know any better…right? ;)


	19. Rejection

Clare was in her room, getting ready to meet up with Fitz. She didn't know whether to call it a date or not. Because it definitely wasn't…. but Fitz probably didn't know that. Half of her was edgy and the other half of her was bothered and eager at the same time.

Clare looked up and down at her beautiful reflection in the mirror in her room. She studied the purple top and black skinny jeans that silhouetted her dashing body. Soon, her glance switched back to her hips. _Good lord, have big hips and I look chubby… _Clare said aloud for all to hear.

This was the worst time for Clare to start feeling crumby about her beautiful self. _Pull it together Clare._ Clare said again, as her glance switched to her quadruple chin. _Ew, look at my chin._ Clare's self esteem was just getting lower and lower by ever passing second.

She brushed her cinnamon swirled hair. Her hair was as soft as silk. Down, Clare went with the brush, with all the hair trapped in the brush, it was straight. That was until the brush reached the end of her short lengthed hair. It then poofed back into faultless curls. That was one thing Clare admired about herself, her hair.

She was still looking in the mirror, as she smiled at herself. Millions of things were flashing simultaneously through her head at this point. _Do I look okay? Will he notice this zit I just got? I wish I could lose 20 pounds! Will he like Julia?_ Clare laughed at that last question, silly it was. _Who could ever love Julia?_ Clare continued to laugh, as it abruptly stopped as she realized; Eli had…

Next, Clare took her light pink bubble gum flavored lip gloss from the night stand next to her. She coated her lips with the sweet tasting sparkling moisture. Clare then smacked her lips together, to blend it evenly over the heavenly lips.

Clare was still smacking her lips, when she remembered she had to meet Fitz at 4pm. Clare looked in the corner of her eye, at the clock, which hung on the wall. It read 3:34pm. _Hmmm. I need to get going_… Clare though to herself.

She then sprayed a modest sprit of perfume onto her reveling creamy peach chest. _Awh, much better_. Clare said, as she looked one last time in the mirror, reflecting a monster; she thought.

As quick as a wink, Clare turned off the light to her bedroom, closed the door, was down the stairs, out the front door, closed that and was on her way to the beach. What an adventure!

**OoOo**

Clare sat on a log, close to the waters edge. She looked at her watch, which lay on her wrist. _3:58pm. He still has 2 minutes_… Clare thought to herself. She watched the sun start being sucked into the horizon, she loved the sunset; it made her feel as if everything was going to be alright, even thought she didn't know if it really would.

4:00pm on the dot was when Fitz decided to show up. "Hm, impressive." Clare said, as she patted the brown pine tree log, inviting Fitz to sit down. "What do you mean by that?" Fitz, asked curiously; as he sat down right next to Clare. BAM! It hit Clare, like the Titanic hit an iceberg. Fitz smelt good.

_Mhhmm._ Clare thought to herself, as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She was smiling like a fool. "Clare, what's impressive?" Fitz was smiling as well, as he asked that question again. "Oh what? Oh yea. It's impressive, because my…." Clare bit her tongue; not knowing whether to mention Eli or not. "It's just that, most people I meet up with are usually late." Clare caught herself in her tracks, and made up a whole new sentence.

_Smooth Clare._ Clare thought, as she had the urge to pat herself on the back. _Nicely Done. _She couldn't get over the nice transaction she had just done.

"So Fitz." Clare cut her glory and moved on into the more serious stuff.

Fitz body language became serious, as his mind did the opposite. He smirked. _You want me Clare. This is the moment that you and me, become we! _Fitz repeated over and over again. Fitz wondered if he was going to fast. But personally, fast meant nothing to him, so he just shrugged it off.

Fitz was all ears. "Fitz, I really want to you date this person." Clare didn't know how she was going to plan this, so she was scared out of her wits. "Who would that person be?" He smiled. _As if I don't already know._ He was still joyful.

Fitz leaned in and abruptly planted his lips onto Clare's. Clare was in shock; caught off guard by this surprise ambush. But it felt so good. Was it a bad thing that Eli didn't pop into her head at all? A couple seconds passed, until Clare pulled away.

"Oh…" Clare said, as she loved that kiss, but now she was regretting it. "You didn't think that person I wanted you to date was me…did you? I have a boyfriend Fitz" Clare dug her heel into the lukewarm sand, as she bit her lip.

"It's not me?" Fitz seemed bummed. "Now I feel like a jerk." He looked away from Clare. "Fitz, no no! You aren't a jerk at all. That was an amazing kiss…" Clare got interrupted by Fitz. "You liked it?" Fitz smiled larger than a little boy with a lollipop.

"I didn't get to finish." Fitz smile faded without delay. "That was an amazing kiss, but I have an even more amazing girl for you…that I know you will like." She smiled, as she patted Fitz back.

"Her names Julia… and you will love her…" Clare smiled, still chafing Fitz back. Hoping that he would go along with this all. She didn't want to mess up this whole thing.

She looked into the horizon, as a sliver of red yellow orange-ish sunset, was almost engulfed into the horizon.

Clare felt badly, did Julia really deserve a nice guy like Fitz? Clare wanted to call the whole thing off, but this needed to be done, she needed this to be the end of a terrible girl. Maybe Fitz could change her…Or maybe Julia would change him…

* * *

**Eh, what did you think? I hope you liked it. This was one of my favorite chapter to write. Next chapter is gonna be a hoot, so stay tuned. So review, if you do, I will give you a cyber cupcake! ;P**

**-Hailey**


	20. Dinosaur Oatmeal

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. I have had a excrutionating week. Hopefully this weekend is relaxing! **

**Anyway, enjoy! I appoligize if this isn't my best chapter written. But I think it's pretty good. **

**I hope you enjoy and review! ;) Oh, and guess what? This is my 20th chapter? YAY! :P**

**-Hailey**

* * *

Clare sat on her bed, still waking up from a grueling night. _Should I tell Eli about the kiss? Or is it no big deal? _She was going to tell him today, sometime…when she met up with him maybe? Or she thought that so…

Scratching her head, Clare stared at her reflection in the mirror, but all she saw was a pitiable girl, who was trying too hard to make things fall into place.

Clare's hair was curly usually, but now, it was messy, wiry, and frizzy. But that was nothing a straighter couldn't help. All but in a matter of seconds.

**OoOo**

Sitting at the table eating some oatmeal that had those dinosaur eggs in it; which when you poured hot water on it, bright colored dinosaurs would appear. Bite by bite, Clare was oblivious to the parents who were looking at her in unease. But she was too dazed off to realize it.

Her mind raced like traffic; _would Julia agree? Would they like each other? What if Clare failed, would her life be plagued by the evil virus of The Julia?_

"Clare hunny?" Clare's mom repeated over and over again, not getting a response. Her mom knew Clare was not a morning person, but she was frankly a little worried about Clare. "Clare!" Her mom said unwearyingly one last time.

"What?" Clare's vaporous eyes witched to the gaze of her mothers coffee bean brown eyes. "Are you okay?" her mom reached out her hand to stroke and rub Clare's leg sympathetically. "What? Yes! Of course I am. I just have a long day today ahead of me." Clare paused, while her spoon mashed up her oatmeal. Off came one of the dinosaurs head.

Next, her eyes switched to the half drank grape juice. _I like grape juice._ Clare though to herself randomly, as her head cocked to the side. That thought brought the corners of her lips to go up ever so slightly.

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay!" her mom looked at Clare's father, and back to Clare. "Clare, can we get you anything before we go to work?" Clare's father insisted kindly?

"Um, no thanks." A smiled pushed at the corner of her lips, before fading shortly after. "Okay, then we're off." Both of them said, as they kissed Clare's sun kissed auburn hair. They then, were out the door, in a matter of seconds.

**OoOo**

Clare sat lazily at the breakfast table, still stirring around her dinosaur oatmeal. It didn't even have 4 bites taken from it. Clare was either really worried or she just wasn't hungry. Most likely it was because of the nervousness.

_What should I do now?_ Clare thought to herself, as she looked away at the cereal to the clock that was mounted peacefully onto the wall. _10:34am_ it read.

_When should I call Eli?_ Clare was still freaking out. _How about 12? Yea 12, that seems about reasonable._ Clare was happy that no one was with her in the house. The thoughts that she was thinking was making her make the weirdest faces. First her eyes would go every which way, and then they would bug out. And lastly, she would whisper to herself, as her lips moved every which way. Clare was certainly being an odd duck right about now.

**OoOo**

1 ring….2 ring….3 ring….4 rin… "Hello babe." Eli said in a voice that could knock any girl unstable. "How did you know it was me?" Clare asked, not thinking of caller ID.

"Caller ID." Eli said, as he giggled from her unknowness. "So anyway cuppy, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just talked to Fitz yesterday, see, we met up. And I convinced him to give Julia a chance. He's gonna do it. We just need to…I mean… I will just need to call him up when we are available." Clare paused, as she said that whole thing in one breath. "And I think we should do it as a double date. So it won't be so awkward for them." Clare was finally done talking.

"Well that sounds like a good plan. When do you plan on doing this?" he asked.

"Today…" Clare trailed off, as she curled her hair with her fingers, tangling it every second. "Today?" Eli said, as if it wouldn't work. "Today sounds amazing. What time?"

"I will meet you at your house at 12, and we'll call Fitz and invite him over, and then we can have a little lunch type thing. How does that sound?" Clare asked, trying not to invite herself over to Eli's house. She didn't like being pushy like that.

"That sounds amazing sweetie. I love you so much. I will see you soon."

"Bye Hun. I love you too." Clare said, smiling, as her and Eli hung up simultaneously.

After hanging up with Eli, she quickly glanced at the black rimmed clock. 11:46am it read. _Wow, time sure is flying by. I'm gonna die when summer is over._

**OoOo**

Eli was within his room, putting on something decent before Clare arrived. He slipped on some gray skinnies, and a forest green, cotton v neck, which silhouetted his scrumptious body. The shirt was tight, but at the same time it was loose, so it looked even more smashing.

His hair, as dark as the unknown, laid mysteriously windswept to the side. It was perfectly windswept, as if it was glued into place. It was unique in its own way, and didn't looking anything like Justin Bieber's hair.

For the final touch, he looked in his drawer for his special cologne that smelt so good. You couldn't describe the way that it smelt, but it did smell divine. When he wore it out and around, every girl took a second glance at him; even a couple guys did as well. ;)

_Eli, you're okay! Repeat, okay. This will work. You know it will. Just have faith in Clare._ Eli sighed, as he smoothed down his already faultless hair.

All a sudden, Eli heard a knock on the door, followed by a ring of the bell. He hobbled down the stairs, as he sighed one last time; he opened the door.

There stood an angel without the wings. Clare was as close as it got. She wore faded navy blue jeans, which complimented her body in every way possible. She next wore a cherry red tank top, which was overlapped by a vanilla/white cardigan.

_Perfect._ Eli thought to himself, as he was staring at Clare the way a little boy would stare at the first girl he didn't think had cooties. "Hey you." A smiled pushed at the corners of both of their lips, as he showed Clare into the house.

**OoOo**

_Why am I here? Julia is just going to push me down the stairs again. Maybe I just won't go upstairs, that would work right?_ She smiled faintly, as she was looking at the gorgeous man which led her into the living room.

Eli entered the living room, as Clare tagged behind him. They were in the living room, before her smile faded with no hesitation. There, was Julia, perched on the sofa. She smiled at Clare. Too Eli, it looked like a smile. But to Clare, she knew that it was no ordinary smile, it was an _"I will hurt you."_ Smile.

"Hi Clare…" Julia trailed off, as her evil grin deepened.


	21. ScoobyDoo Fruit Snacks

_**Hey guys, so this is a pretty lengthy chapter, so have fun reading! ;) And this will be my last chapter, unless you really want me to write more! But if not, this story is over! Thanks so much guys! And leave your reviews!**_

* * *

Clare's jaw dropped immediately, as she peered at the brown eyed beauty; who was being charitable; giving Clare unknown looks. "Hey Clare." Julia said, as she leisurely got up from the panther black leather couch, and started meandering over towards Clare.

Clare snapped her mouth shut, as she thought of what to say in return. "Oh, hello Julia." She said in a petrified voice. Even Eli could sense she was scared stiff.

"I hope you don't hate me." Julia said, while sauntering closer to Clare. At this point, Clare started walking backwards; inching away from Julia. Julia then looked to Eli who shrugged. This shrug basically said. _Don't look at me. I didn't hurt Clare physically. You did. Now deal with it yourself._

_Thanks big bro. _Julia thought to herself, as she finally halted dead in her tracks. "Okay, Clare. I get it, I know you hate me. Heck, I know hate isn't a strong enough word to use against me." She looked at the shabby gray carpet, as she collected more of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Julia looked into Clare's eyes, Clare did the same. Sapphire met with Emrald. She knew from the look in her eyes, that Julia was truly sorry.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, I don't blame you for hating me." Clare said, as she walked closer to Julia. She was persistent on talking. "I forgive you, if you forgive me for getting in-between you and Eli." Clare did a half smile. She knew that she shouldn't be sorry. But she said it anyway.

"Clare, you're a sweet girl. No wonder Eli is bonkers about you." A smile levitated the corners of Julia's lips up. Julia and Clare were inches apart from each other now. "Thanks Julia, you're not too bad yourself." Clare said, blushing.

Eli was feet away from them, just watching to see how this whole conversation would pan out. "Hug, Hug, Hug, Hug!" Eli chanted from the sideline. Eli was smiling as well.

"Okay professor pushy." Julia laughed, as she got closer to Clare and engulfed Clare into a hug, an amazing hug; which was full of adore and friendship.

_**Clare Pov:**_

_That moment, was an amazing moment. I never thought it would end that way, but it did. Julia and I are friends now, and it couldn't be any better. Half of me will never forgive her for the constant headaches I get, but the other half of me knows that it's just water under the bridge now._

_I guess the Grinch even had a heart; no matter how evil he was. I personally think he was just misunderstood._

_Fitz will definitely like her, I know it._

**OoOo**

Clare, Eli, and Julia were sitting at the dining room table, drinking sodas, and eating Scooby Doo fruit snacks. Eli was having orange soda, Clare was having raspberry soda, and Julia was having root beer.

"Would you rather burn to death, or freeze to death?" Julia asked both Clare and Eli. "Aha, what kind of question is that?" Eli asked, while he was thinking about what his answer should be.

"Burn!" Clare blurted out.

"Burn? Why? That's crazy!" Julia asked.

"Because you don't suffer as long. Why what would you choose?" Clare asked, while she had an extreme case of the giggles.

"I would choose burn as well…"

"You would? Then why were you questioning me like I was looney?" Clare asked. "Because." Julia said, while giggling as well.

"Because why?" Clare asked again.

"Because because." Julia said.

Just then, Eli interrupted. "Personally? I would choose to live." He tried hard to keep a straight face. "RIP OFF! CHEATER!" Both Clare and Julia screamed, as they socked him in the arm quite forcefully. "Ouch!" Eli said; his stomach hurt from laughing too much. He swore it could feel a six pack coming on.

"Shall we call Fitz now?" Clare randomly blurted out. She was anxious to do so.

"Clare, I can't. I'm too nervous! What if he doesn't like me! What if I don't like him?" Julia was really concerned.

"He will love you, and you will love him. Trust me!" Clare patted Julia on the back.

"Okay, if you must, call him, before I change my mind." She smiled unsurely.

**OoOo**

The phone rang for 30 seconds, before someone picked up! "Hello?" someone asked. Clare could tell it was him automatically. "Fitz, Hey! It's Clare." She said. "Oh hey Clare, how goes it?"

"I'm good. Hey, to cut this conversation short…I'm here with Eli and Julia." Clare paused. "Julia is extremely excited to meet you!" Clare looked over to Julia, who heard Clare say that. _What? Why would you say that?_ Julia mouthed out. Clare put a finger to her lips; silencing Julia.

"So I was curious if you could come over and meet her?" Clare crossed her fingers. "Yea, I would love to Clare! Anything for you!" Fitz replied

"Awe, thanks! So the address is 2321 Glacier Lane."

"Okay, thanks Clare, I shall be there shortly!" Fitz said. He then hung up; and so did Clare.

"And Bingo was his name-o!" Clare said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Julia asked, cocking her head to the side. Eli was wondering the same thing. "It means it's a done deal. Fitz will be here soon!"

"What? Oh crap. I need to get ready. I will see you guys soon. I'm gonna get showered." Julia was practically ripping her hair out, as she ran up the stairs.

**OoOo**

Clare and Eli were still sitting at the table, while Julia was getting ready for her prince Charming. "Clare, you did well. You should be pound of yourself." Eli said, as he kissed her on the temple. "Thanks Eli, at least I know I did something right." Clare said, as she turned her body towards Eli. "I hope they really hit it off." Clare smiled in uncertainty.

**OoOo**

Julia was in her bedroom, drying off her jet black hair. She had just finished her shower. "Oh goodness." Julia moaned aloud. "I hope he likes me. I hope I like him." She was now brushing her hair, as she stood in front of her mirror, in a robe.

"What should I wear?" She asked herself, placing down the comb onto the dresser. She peeled through all the clothes in her closet until she found the perfect one. She found a pair of dark blue jeans, which fit her perfectly. And along with it, she put on a black babydoll top, with white lace on the waist.

"Perfect…" Julia whispered to herself, as she smiled at her reflection.

**OoOo**

While Clare and Eli sipped the last of their pop, the doorbell rang. "He's here!" Clare screeched; she kissed Eli on the lips in excitement. "I'll get the door Eli." She ran towards the door, and opened it. She was hit with a subtle whiff of good smelling cologne. "Hey there stranger." Clare smiled, as she opened the door wider and invited him in.

Fitz walked on in, and his eyes immediately glued onto Eli. "So you're Eli?" He asked. "It's nice to meet you." Fitz stuck out his hand to greet Eli. "Yea dude, it's nice to meet you as well." Eli said, as he finished shaking hands with Fitz.

"So where's the lovely Ms. Goldsworthy?" he smiled, as Eli was about to answer. "She's…" Eli was cut off by a young ladies voice. "I'm right here." Julia said, as she was walking down the stairs like a princess. _God, he's gorgeous._ She thought to herself.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, I'm Julia." She smiled, and flipped her hair in confidence. "Hi, I'm Fitz. And has anyone told you that you're gorgeous?" They both smiled like a maniac.

_This could be the start to something amazing_. Clare thought to herself, as she was entangled into Eli's arms. They were both giddy with excitement.

* * *

_**The End! Unless you want it to go on? If so, tell me! :D**_


	22. Epilogue

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. School and state testing have been in the way. I know most of you want MORE, Message in a Bottle, but I'm just going to do and Epilogue. And hopefully soon, have a new story up, or a Message In a Bottle future story, like when they are older!**

* * *

**Epilogue….**

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years pass…and Clare and Eli are as happy as ever. Happy as ever? Okay, maybe not THAT good. But they are still going stronger then steel. For a couple of months, Julia was out of Clare and Eli's way, because of course; she had Fitz.

But soon, all that happiness ended for her, when she and Fitz broke up. You're laughing right now, right? Because you knew that no one could stand the wrath of the she devil. Well, don't be so sure. Because it just so happens that Julia actually has another boyfriend, his name is…Owen, Owen Milligan.

Owen was a jerk, so of course both Eli and Clare thought they would be perfect for each other. And so far, Eli has been fricken right. They are in a happy and healthy (sorta) relationship. So for now, just pretend to be happy for Julia, okay? ;)

**OoOo**

I know I know, you are wondering what ever happened to Eli and Clare, because lets face it, they're the ones that you care about. Well, like I said earlier, they aren't as happy as ever, face it, no couple is. Every couple has its moments, fights, love, disaster, and lust.

Anyway, Clare and Eli have been dating for over a year now. Eli is a senior, and Clare is a junior.

One thing that has been running through Clare's mind is; how long are they going to stay together. Everything has to come to an ending, right? So when will their ending be? College is coming up soon for Eli. He really wants to go into the music industry, so he wants to go to a music college. He has been learning how to play the guitar, and he is damn good! ;)

Now, Clare plans to go to college as well. But she doesn't exactly know what she want's to study. Part of her wants to explore marine wildlife, and the other have of her wants to explore space. Now, it's up to you, which could you see her doing more?

Clare….She secretly wants to grow old with Eli…wouldn't that be cute?

She wants to do those cute things that old couples do….Hold hands on a park bench, tell their grandchildren how they met, feed ducks by the water front, and lastly, knowing that he will always be their when she wakes up in the morning.

Just think about it, when they are older, their grandchildren ask… "Grandma, how did you meet Grandpa?" they would look at Clare in such over joyfulness. "Well sweetie…" Clare would reply… "Your grandpa and I met through a secret note in a bottle." Clare would smile, and see the awe in her children's children's eyes.

Yes, wouldn't that be perfect?

**Moral: **

Love can find itself in the strangest of places; and though you might not know whether to take a risk or not, do it anyway. Because some things fall apart, so better things can fall together, like Eclare. 3

* * *

**Okay, sorry, that was probably a little…um…terrible? : P But thanks for sticking through my story anyway. I couldn't have ever done this without you guys! Okay, now I need you're guys' help… I'm making a new story soon….**

**Should it be a sequel to this story, or a whole new story? I will do exactly what you guys want. ;) Thanks guys! 3 Hailey**


End file.
